Your reward
by private oak
Summary: A story about a young woman that had dedicated the last seconds of her life for a young boy with a dark life a head. There will be no OCxSebastian or something!
1. Chapter 1 Found in the cold

**Good day kind sir/madam!**

**Hell maid at your service.**

**This fan fic is more of a rewrite of a certain moment in the kuroshitsuji manga/anime. *sigh* I have changed 80% of the original jack the ripper story line.**

**There is a OC of mine used in this story but only one! And there will be no OCxSebastian bullshit, so no need to be worried. Well maybe some suggestive moments but you know!**

**If you would like to review and give an idea of what can happen in the story or how could the plot go please do so only when i ask for that in the author's notes. Or you could just say some little things that wont really change the whole story line that i have already plotted.**

**Sorry for my rubbish grammar, though i have been living in UK for over 11 years my english is still not perfect. And i am over formal from time to time. -/-**

**Oh and a little tip, when you read the story it might give a better feel if you listen to some sort of music in the background.**

**Suggestions:**

**Lacrimosa**

**misguided recommendghosts**

**turn it off**

**zombie (by the pretty reckless)**

**make me wanna die**

**Or just listen to the kuroshitsuji opening songs.**

**But for this chapter i would recommend eyes on fire by blue foundation.**

**Warning: There will be strong language, gore/violence and sexual scenes in the future chapters. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji but i do own the OC. Oh, how much i wish i could've owned Sebastian.**

* * *

Your reward

Chapter 1 Found in the cold

A carriage slashed through the on coming curtains of rain that was hitting it with its all strength. The young earl Ciel Phantomhive was calmly sitting inside the carriage as he watched the heavy rain drops bang against the the fic glass that separated him from the storm. He noticed that they were not far from the grey stone bridge that was at least 15 feet heigh. Which meant it wasn't that far from his home, the Phantomhive manor. As the carriage approached the bridge, Ciel starred down at the river that was beneath the bridge. The water was incredibly rapid but that wasn't what caught his eye, It was the figure in the water. It was a girl with chalk white skin, she had long dark blue hair that was pulled up into two pony tails. He couldn't see her face properly as her bangs covered it up completely. She was wearing a black dress that was torn into shreds. Ribbons of red liquid trailed of her pale skin and staining it like paint dripping on a clear canvas.

Ciel opened the carriage door and exclaimed, "Stop this instance." The carriage stopped and Ciel jumped out of it. He looked over the edge of the bridge and down at the girl.

"What is it young master?" He demonic butler came up to him.

"Sebastian this is an order, get her out of the river!" Ciel ordered his butler, Sebastian and pointed at the girl.

Sebastian looked where Ciel was pointed and noticed the young girl. "Yes my lord." He finally answered.

He leaped over the edge of the bridge and landed gracefully on the large bolder next to the girl. He walked over closer to her and kneeled down next to her. He slidded down his hands into the ice cold water and grasped her around her torso so he could pull her out. He held her in his hands as her head swung lifelessly, he propped her fragile head with his arm and leaped back next his master.

"Is she alive?" He asked as he stared at the girls face.

"Yes she is young master, she is lucky you noticed her in the water other wise if she stayed there any longer she would have simply died." Sebastian spoke as he wrapped the girls fragile body in his coat.

He placed her on the seat opposite his master. And once again they were off. Ciel was examining the girls appearance, she didn't look nobel more likely a prostitute. Anybody that would have seen her would've thought that she is a prostitute with a body like that. She was quiet tall and had a perfect hour glass figure. It fascinated the young earl how much they facial features were alike, but of course she was a lot more feminine. They would have been easily mistaken for a brother and sister. It slightly irritated him.

When they arrived at the mansion Sebastian carried the girl into the private surgery room. He placed her onto the white bed in the middle of the room. She had many wounds that were clearly made by a knife or large sharp claws. She had a large bruce and a large rash like wound and a large purple bruse, which she got when she probably fell from the bridge and hit her back against the water. As he started to clean the mud and the dried blood she started to squeal and roll from side to side. Her eyes flew open and slowly zoomed on Sebastian. Her pupils shrank. A scream escaped from her pale lips as she jumped up and pushed her away as far as possible from him.

"AM I IN FUCKING HELL!" She screeched.

"No you are in the Phantomhive manor, and why would you assume that you are in hell?" Sebastian asked her whom was still standing besides the bed calmly.

"Well where else would you meet a fucking demon like you, eh? Dont take me for a fucking dumbass you moron." She snapped at him.

"Please do mind your language. And let me finish cleaning your wounds, they are in a terrible state." He stated. She nodded and sat closer to where he was.

She swiped away her dark blue hair out of her face revealing her ocean blue eyes. Very similar to Ciels. But her had a strange tinge of crimson to them. She coldly glared at him as he tried to clean the large cut just beneath her collar bone.

"I am watching you pervert." She mumbled. Sebastian simply chuckled.

"So how do you know the existence of demons young lady?" He asked as he wrapped bandages around her waist.

"I encounter all sorts, especially those gorgons that sit on the top of the stone buildings. They seen many things in their times..." Her voice trailed off.

He nodded, he had to admit she is very absorbent.

"And my name is not young lady its Charlotte, also i am not young i am actually 23." She sighed, "You are so dumb."

Sebastian kept his forced on smile though he felt like tearing off her head.

"How did you end up in that river? If you dont mind me asking."

She grumbled. "This is the last question. You see my father is an Earl, he wanted for to marry well you might have guessed already some one who awns a large company and has a lot of money. Of course for his own good. I dont want to say the persons name he wanted me to marry. That man only wanted to marry me for my looks and for my wealth, i hatted that me to the bottom of my guts." She sighed, " So the day i was supposed to get married i ran away, but some how he found me and said that he will teach a bitch like me a lesson. So he beaten me up till i was half dead and dumped me into the river."

"I guess its better than marrying some one you hate so deeply." Sebastian half whispered.

Charlotte nodded and propped her head with one of her arms. "At least i got my revenge on him, now he can see with only one eye." She chuckled darkly as she flexed her hands that had quiet sharp and long nails.

"I guess my master really shouldn't hear your story, he is still very young." Sebastian stated.

"Dont tell me he is 13 or something!" She exclaimed and started laughing.

Sebastian nodded, Charlotte went quiet imidetly. "I better get you something proper to wear." Sebastian spoke as he looked at Charlottes shredded dress.

Charlotte, "I suppose, though what a waste of such good fabric." Charlotte spoke as she looked down at her destroyed dress.

Sebastian left the room and soon returned with a navy blue silk dress and a pair of black leather boots.

"I do apologies if this is not your size but its the dress that i could find." Sebastian spoke as he passed the clothing to Charlotte.

Charlotte held the dress and the boots as if it was trash, "Well at least its something... now get out of the room!" She snapped at the butler.

"Mean while i'll prepare you some tea if you dont mind." Charlotte simply nodded and gave him another cold glare.

The dress did fit Charlotte quiet well, when she was half way though her tea she fell asleep as she was incredibly tired. Sebastian left her in one of the spare servants rooms.

He prepared some tea for Ciel and headed up to his study. He knocked on the door "I have prepared your afternoon tea young master!" He called and waited for an answer.

"Come in." A voice came from behind the doors.

He opened the door to reveal his master, Ciel sitting at a desk full of papers and un opened letters.

"So whats with the girl?" Ciel asked dimly.

"She is currently asleep in one of the spare servants rooms." Sebastian replied as he placed Ciels tea on the small empty gap on the desk.

"Have you found out anything about her?" Ciel asked calmly for now as he sipped his tea glaring coldly at Sebastian.

"First of all she said that her name is Charlotte and that she is from a nobel family."

"Well in the name of the devil did she end up in that river." Ciel asked in a annoyed tone.

"Problems with her lets say 'used to be' fiance. Not a story for young children i must say."

"Fine what ever." Ciel snapped as he sipped his tea.

"One last thing..." Sebastian's voice trailed of.

"And what may that be?" Ciel mumbled as he sipped his tea irratatidly.

"Young master do you think she is a normal human off spring?"

"Of course why wouldn't she be? She looked perfectly human to me!" Ciel answered back. As he slidded down in his arm chair as he did not understand what Sevastian was trying to tell him.

"Thats it young master,'perfect'. Do you know any human with such perfect proportions as her?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel thought for a second, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"She is not human." Sebastian simply said and walked out of the room. He wanted his young master to find out what he meant himself.

* * *

*stares at Sebastian with the not-impressed-look whiles sipping the tea.*

"Is something wrong mistress?" Sebastian asks worriedly as Natasha (me) gives him a glare as if she is trying to burn a hole in him.

"Tell me Sebastian do you turn your eyes to brown from time to time." Natasha asks calmy.

"Yes i do, why do you ask mistress?" Sebastian asks worriedly.

If you still dont know what is on my mind at that moment here is something to give you a clue.

Looks profile:

Sebastian:

Pale skin and raven black hair that is just past his jaw line. Crimson eyes but may turn them into brown. Wearing vintage butler clothing. Also has a pocket watch.

Natasha:

Pale skin and raven black hair also just past the jaw line but has a fringe. Dark brown eyes. Is wearing a vintage black soulder jacket and everything else black or white. Has a golden pocket watch.

"Well you see this quiet a while on my mind..." Natashas voice trails of... Sebastian waits patiently for Natasha to finish of her thought. "... am I a fucking female version of you!" Natasha screams angrily and throws her tea cup at Sebastian .

* * *

**Yeah that was quiet a while on mind.**

**Anyway~**

**A pretty crappy chapter a suppose. Please do review it anyway and tell me what you think about it! :D**

**Please do have a guess what Charlotte is, it is pretty abvious though. And no she is not a retarded neko, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2 The gold mine of blood

**Hopefully you would guess what the characters actually are. This story has got everything to do with the original story. Please do not skip this chapter. :) Thank you very much.**

**Death through a century**

**Chapter 2 The gold mine of blood**

England London 1914 11:54am

The street was full of lively atmosphere but it wasn't a good one, it gave off a feeling of a in closed panic just perfect for them two. They certainly were looking out for something like this.

She ripped of the poster of the grey brick wall, she brought it up closer and grinned a promising smile.

A man late in his twenties walked up to the young women. He was nobly dressed, he had dark chest nut hair and dark brown eyes and perfect pale skin. He was just one of them men that any girl would fall for, and probably even faint if he winked at her.

He looked over the girls shoulder whom was still looking down at the poster in her hand.

"I dont think that would be a good place to be for a young lady like you, madam." He spoke as he took the piece of paper from her hand.

"It seems like you dont know me sir." The girl sighed and brushed the black locks of hair out of her face.

"Dont be so cold dear, i thought we had a quiet of a good relationship all those years ago." He purred as he scrunched up the paper and threw it on the floor.

She turned to him and narrowed her eye brows, "I already dont know how to call you sir..."

"simply call me Jack. Will that be okay with you Glory?"

Glory nodded in reply but didn't say much else.

"What side will be for your like then?" Jack asked, sounding quiet interested not in his own business.

"The one that will create the most terror and blood i suppose, even thought they will clearly lose." She snapped, "I cant lose such a brilliant opportunity now can i? My dear little Jack."

* * *

**Very very short. And if you know quiet a lot about the period of time 1914-18 you may know what this is all about.**

**Thank you very much for reading this chapter. When i finish of the whole story and post it on the site these short time warp chapters will make a lot of sense. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 One hell of a maid?

**Good day to you kind sir/madam!**

**So this is the second chapter i guess. I did give all the warnings in chapter 1 so you should know what it says in there!**

**I recommend a song at a certain part of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji! For devil's sake! D:**

**Your reward**

Chapter 3 One hell of a... wait what? A maid?

Charlotte woke up from the bright morning sun shining down on her face. She pulled the covers on her face trying to get back to sleep then her eyes snapped open, she sat up immediately, her eyes flickered across the room.

"Oh right, better get used to it..." She mumbled and fell back on the bed, she forgot that she was in the so called Phantomhive mansion, she wasn't home clearly neither back in the icy cold river.

Her warm breath rises in a misty cloud and melted the winter patterns on the clear glass of the only window in the room. She slowly got up from her furrowed bed and and stepped towards the frozen window. She smiled as she saw the light layers of ice of the perfectly cut grass of the garden. She pulled down the sleeves of her dress and brought it to a presentable state.

She quietly slipped out of the room and quickly tip toed down the corridor, she smelled an astonishing aroma from a room that she

know yet about. She followed the aroma simply because of her curiosity not because she wanted to eat from hunger. She could see two large opened double doors. The smell was clearly coming from there, she slipped into the room to find herself in a large empty kitchen. It was quiet strange as the kitchen was very large and clearly meant to be busy but it was empty and silent with only the sound of the oven crackling away. She wondered around the kitchen looking through all the cupboards just out of simple curiosity.

"Good morning, lady Charlotte." A calm voice purred behind her.

"Good morning Sebastian.~" Charlotte sang in reply. She twirled around to see that Sebastian's marble pale face was not that far away from hers. She didnt blush, nor did she cringe. She simply stared back at him with out a sign of emotion.

"Young master would like to meet you right now." He said dimly as he stepped closer from her.

Charlotte narrowed her eye brows and placed her hand on his chest, "Nice move sir." She murmured as she grabbed him by his tie and pulled him closer...

"A move to fast, madam." Sebastian snapped as he grabbed her by her pale white hand.

Charlotte laughed as she snatched her hand back, she walked out of the kitchen wondering off into the corridors. She wasn't intending anything, she knew natures of creatures like him and she didnt need to be reminded once again.

* * *

There was a loud knock of Ciels study door, "Young master the young lady has awoken." Followed the knock.

"Call her in." Ciel exclaimed and sat up in his arch chair. He tried to look as nobel and formal as possible but failed as always.

The door opened and Charlotte walked in first then Sebastian. He stood besides Ciel as a loyal shadow of his master. Ciel stared at the girl, she was very beautiful indeed but the bandages and the scratches had ruined her perfect skin. She indeed look very nobel. He brought his serious look back onto his face.

"Good morning i am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, who may you be?" He asked in a impolite tone.

Charlotte smiled a childish grin at him, "I am Charlotte Vickens, a daughter of a wealthy earl." She bowed, "But you probably never heard of my father." She added on.

Ciel was pretty sure that he heard the name Vickens some where before but that was many months ago and he couldn't remember properly, "I guess."

"So are you the person who saw me in the river?" She suddenly asked.

"Yes i am." Ciel answered glaring at her from time to time.

"Well thank you very much you kind sir, and for your kindness i would like to repay you with something." Charlotte exclaimed.

"And how will you repay me?" Ciel didnt need some one to repay him with money, he already had plenty of his own. And well worked for as well.

"I would like to work in your manor as on of the maids if you dont mind." Charlotte explained.

"I do suppose that is a good repayment, Sebastian cant do all the work by himself as all the other servants are useless." Ciel mumbled as he remembered the sort of disasters the three servants have created if Sebastian was around.

"But you do have to pay me!" Charlotte added on now looking much more mature and serious.

"But that wont be a repayment then!" Ciel exclaimed. It was perfectly unfair what she said after all.

"Oh little Master, you dont get it now dont you. That is 10% of the repayment. I will repay you with something allot closer to my heart, believe me, you will thank yourself for saving my life!" She exclaimed back at him hopping closer to his desk.

"Fine..." Ciel finally spoke, "But i need to know more about you."

"Thats okay with me little master." She spoke cheerfully.

"How old are you and are you from this area?" Ciel asked her in-patiently.

"I am 23, and i am not exactly local." Charlotte answered quickly.

"Have you got any sort of experience of being a servant?"

"Actually i have, although i am from a wealthy family i do have experience."

"How did you end up in that river." Ciel didnt realize or didnt care much that he was very insensitive.

Charlotte though for a moment, "I dont think its a good thing for a child of your age to know to things." Charlotte mumbled.

Ciel nodded in replay, "Thats fine. As i see you are still not feeling so well to work and you haven't got the uniform. For today you can watch Sebastian at work and get used to the daily schedule." Ciel explained, "You are dismissed. Waist for Sebastian outside the door."

Charlotte nodded without saying another word. Sebastian walked out of the shadow and stood in front of the desk waiting for a command from his master.

"Sebastian, i do see what you mean when you said that she is 'not human'. I want to you to find out as much as possible about her. If you find out anything report to me straight away." He sighed, "Understood?"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian put one hand one his chest and bowed. And with that he left the room.

Charlotte was waiting patiently out side the door waiting for Sebastian to give her some sort of an order.

"Now then as i see that you are not in any good health we can not do any sort of training..." His voice trailed off.

"So what am i supposed to do? Just sit around and do nothing?" She snapped and crossed her arms. She wasn't the type of person to sit in one place all day after all.

"Just that! And do not cause any trouble." He exclaimed and hurried down the stair case.

"Moron..." Charlotte mumbled and followed him down.

* * *

(towards the more active part music - pendulum watercolor )

Charlotte was sitting on of the counters in the kitchen while Sebastian was trying to clean up the broken china tea sets in the next door room, Maylene was sobbing on the floor next to where Charlotte was observing the situation.

"I just do not understand why they keep you if you cause such a mess, huh..." Charlotte mumbled.

"WAHHH! Who are you?" Maylene shot up and glared at Charlotte through the thick lenses of her glasses.

Charlotte narrowed her eye brows and looked down at Maylene, "Oh, so you haven't noticed me," She hopped of the counter and walked up the Maylene, "Good morning there, my name is Charlotte Vickens." She reached out her hand towards Maylene to shake hands. Maylene reached out her wobbling hand and shock hers.

"I-Im M-Maylene, nice to meet you.." Maylene spoke in her unsure voice.

"You are a maid in this manor?" Charlotte asked, even thought she already knew the answer by just looking at her maid uniform.

"Indeed i am." Maylene answered stepping from foot to foot.

"Well you seem pretty useless." Charlotte half whispered clearly seeming that she didnt care much. Maylene broke into tears once again.

Sebastian bursted into the room, looking around for trouble that has been caused once again.

"Charlotte could you please be helpful and stay out of the way instead of causing Maylene to break down?" He snapped at Charlotte who was steering at him with puppy eyes innocently.

"But Sebastian! I cant just sit around all day! I am bored already." She whimpered and clutched to his hand. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and starred back at her. He grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her out of the kitchen.

Charlotte stared at him in distress. Is he sick and tired of her so he is just simply going to butcher her up and throw the body in the basement? All sorts of ideas were coming one by one to her over filled mind. She tried to find some sort of a clue from Sebastian's face, but nothing. Blank as a new canvas that is about to be splattered with paint of emotion.

Gentle touches of the icy breeze passed along Charlottes skin as Sebastian dragged her down a narrow, ancient, stone stare case that lead under the building. Only torches were lighting their way.

Charlotte didnt ask him any questions nor did she argue with him forcing her to follow him on. And noise or unwanted movement from her could make the situation a lot worse for her, and she didnt want that now did she?

Charlottes delicate eyes flickered over the large wooden door that was embedded with metal. Sebastian pushed open the door and thrown Charlotte inside. She stuttered with her steps but didnt fall. Sebastian walked in after. Charlotte couldn't see what the room look like as there was no light coming in. The door was locked and Charlotte could hear Sebastian's foot steps coming closer and closer to her. He stopped, she could hear how he raised his hand and snapped his fingers together. Light bursted into the room. Charlotte stumbled back and started glaring around the room. The whole room was made out of marble, the floor was black, it was stone as well and it was very slippery so it wasn't easy for Charlotte to walk in her high heels. There was no source of light that Charlotte at least could see. It was simply marble all around and a wooden door behind Sebastian.

"Now, as you said that you are bored. Now that means you are not tired and full of energy," Sebastian snapped, "And it seems that you wounds have healed and you are well." Sebastian continued as he pulled of a some bandages of Charlotte revealing her pure white skin.

Charlotte gulped but starred ahead at Sebastian.

"I will give you a training lesson to become a real servant of the Phantomhive manor. Now then..." His calm voice trailed off around the room.

"What kind of training will this be, Sebastian?" Charlotte asked, stepping from foot to foot with out a sound.

"Lets say the most important one you will get." He half whispered, "What will be your weapon of choice?" Sebastian said giving Charlotte a clear answer to Charlottes question.

Charlotte sighed in relief, it was a battle training. Charlotte raised up both of her hands, "My hands are my weapons." She spoke.

"I suppose that will be fine." He glared at Charlotte without a cocky smile, "Before we begin, i want to explain with i am training you to fight. You see young master has been kidnapped numerous times and the manor has been invaded countless times as well. So young master is fully relaying on us, the servants. As servants of the Phantomhive manor we should be able to protect it and our master. Understood?"

Charlotte nodded in replay.

"Now then lets begin. Attack me." Sebastian commanded and glared at Charlotte.

Charlotte waited a moment, she glared at him, she examined if he was planning anything certain, but nothing. She darted at him. She bobbed down and leaped over him while holding to his shoulder. As she was about to land Sebastian grabbed her hand and whipper her towards the wall causing her to curl up on the floor in pain. The wall did not break but it seemed as if it was about to. Sebastian walked up to her with his lips curling up in to a devious smirk.

"Come on lady Charlotte, i know you can do better than this," He kneeled down besides her, his smile grew larger in awaiting of blood spill.

Charlottes back started to shake she propped herself up. She hissed under her breath. Sebastian could feel cold breeze coming from her bare skin, he didnt know what to expect for the first time. But one thing he knew was to never let his guard down.

Charlotte sat up on her knees, her blank face turned towards Sebastian. And before Sebastian could even blink a pale slender hand grabbed Sebastian by his perfect face, in paling, sharp, claw like finger nails into his skin. The fingers flexed and pushed deeper into Sebastian's skin. Charlotte was laughing dimly under her breath, her hand was shacking. She forced Sebastian down causing him to fall back onto the marble floor. She shot up on to him while pinning him to the floor with her high heel. Her eyes were glowing intense crimson and grinning showing her shark like teeth.

"Well then, thank you very much for showing your real face dear little succubi." Sebastian spoke as he ripped her hand out of his face.

* * *

Well i suppose you all have expected for this some sort of shit to happen.

Question: Would you like a happily ever after ending or a mystery tragic ending?


	4. Chapter 4 Identity

**Chapter 4 identity **

The soft foot steps echoed through the corridors of the Phantomhive manor. The misty light shaw through the the stainless glass, it feel on the dark figure that was making its way through the lifeless corridors.

Sebastian wiped of the fresh crimson stains of his pail hands with a napkin that he grabbed out of the kitchen. He cleaned of the last drops of the liquid and stopped in the bright sun light, he raised his gloveless hand and let the light fall on it. He examined it carefully; turning it at every angle. Then place to glove back on his hand and stuffed the stained napkin into the inside pocket of his jacket. He sighed and carried on with his way.

He stood for a moment outside the white doors. They seemed more and more grand with every time he stood outside them. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Young master, there are important new i have to tell you about lady Charlotte." He called out, he waited for the response patiently.

"Come in."

He pushed open the doors and entered the room, Ciel was sat in front of his desk that was over filled with papers.

"What is it this time Sebastian, and why can i smell blood?" Ciel demanded answers, like the usual self. He sat up in his arm chair and leaned forward.

Sebastian chuckled. He put on of his hands on the desk and leaned over to Ciel so they were face to face. "Well, first of all i must congratulate you, young master."

"And why would that be?" Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian looked up as if he was looking out of the window, "Your new maid is a succubus."

Ciel blinked a thew times before he could say anything, "What exactly is that?"

"Hello there." Sebastian spoke to something behind the grand red arm chair. Only then Ciel noticed a third shadow in the room. Just out of the corner, as expected; A elegant human shadow was standing against the window, the sparks of crimson were on Ciel, firing up as if it was about to go for the kill.

"I suppose you would like to re introduce yourself to our master." Sebastian spoke and smiled his most angelic smile.

The 'it' walked away from the window and around the table while letting a humble sound that was its chuckle. Charlotte brushed her fingers under Sebastian's chin making his face be closer to hers.

"And why should I, hey? Masters lap dog... by this time no one knows what to call you." She smiled and pushed him away.

"Hmm... you were wondering what is a succubus?" She smiled at him with a motherly smile, "A demon in a form of a seductive female that feeds of young men, but some times women too." She explained, then ruffled his hair gently, "any other questions, little master?"

It was quiet hard for Ciel to keep his calm especially from the irritation of this woman without any

sophisticated manners, "What is your name?"

"Charlotte." Charlotte answered giggling.

He sighed, "I know it is not, and you will not be able to fool me." Ciel snapped at her.

Charlotte held up one finger, meaning one moment. She picked up Ciels hand which had a ring on his thumb. She off the ring of with a excited grin on her face, she revealed a dark red pattern under the ring. It was curling around the finger. Representing the stone of the ring was pentagram.

Charlotte smiled in satisfaction and placed the ring back in its well deserved place, "Well then little master," Charlotte bowed, ", I am Glory."

A grin appeared on Ciels face as he looked over and over again at the mark on his thumb.

"Do not spread my name in Public, so call me Charlotte." She cleared it up.

Ciel nodded, "You are dismissed."

* * *

**Sorry that i have been away for so long, busy with life.**


	5. Chapter 5 White silk

**Death through a century **

**Chapter 5 White silk **

England London 1916 20:47 p.m.

Fire, dust, death every where. If some one only knew how much i wished to be back home with my family. Instead of maybe spending the last minutes of my life with some one i loved. Here i am in london helping to evacuate the people from their houses, but now it just me trapped in this city, me and the terror. Bombs every where. No where is safe.

I hear another explosion not that far away, i burry my face in my knees and cover up my face with the helmet. Another wave of heavy dust and rain of shattered roof tiles and cement.

"Charlie!" I hear some one call out my name, i look up, a trapped soldier? Nothing empty streets, fire and a mess of what used to be a beloved city.

'Its not safe.' I think to myself. My feet are heavy and my eyes sting, but i must carry on to live.

I jot up letting the layer of dust and gravel fall down. I sprint across the bombed street just in time before the entire roof of a victorian estate fell down where i was sat just a moment ago.

My sight starts to slowly blur, just what i need, not being able to see.

But the terror just chases me, fire, smoke, and the sweet smell of the burning flesh. The flames, catching me by my clothing, trying to pull me into them.

"Charlie! This way!" A voice shouts once again, closer this time.

Just the smallest hope in my hair saying, maybe you are not the only one, you a chance. Or maybe its just my mind making possibly the last minutes of my life a living night mare.

Its a gamble, i ran into the blazing street where i heard the mesmerizing voice from. Just then... Maybe i am mad? But as clear as day. A flow of white see through silk sailed through the air right past me.

The ocean blue eyes meet mine. Pale skin, red hair, and gentle angel like smile. It flows back, gently stepping on the ground with its naked legs. It was a young woman, was it an angel taking me to heaven?

All she was wearing a white silk cloak wrapped around her naked body.

"Hello Charlie. I was calling you." She spoke in a clear and loud voice. She stepped forward to me.

I started to stumbled backwards, "Who are you?" All i managed to whisper to her.

She curled her hand around my neck, sliding her fingers under my helmet and burring them in my dusty hair.

She stood on her tip toes, pursing her lips, just about to kiss me. The light vanilla sent over filled my nose straws. It was a heavenly feeling to be about to kissed by such a beautiful girl. But it didn't end up heavenly.

The whole picture changed. black curled up lips, shark like teeth, dark blue hair, black nails... Pain. Darkness. Blood curling screams. My screams.

* * *

**Just did WWI in history in high school.**

**Why so late you wankers!**

**Anyway, as i love the topic, 'world wars'. I know that all the demon characters would be still alive. And so there it is, the next series of the flash back chapters. As i said, they will all make sense by the end.**


	6. Chapter 6 Delighted to see you

**I do realize that people would expect something more original and something more interesting for me, but i do have to follow the plot of the story you know! Other wise most of it wouldn't really make sense. But anyway please read it.**

**Also during this chapter please listen something simple. Examples of artists i would recommend: Mars argo and the xx**

**Your reward**

**Chapter 6 Delighted to see you**

England's summers are very short. Its the hottest from may to august. People call it 'the season'. Aristocrats from all over the world are invited to london from many social events.

The carriage stopped in a middle of a busy street. There was a lively exciting atmosphere, well at least for the most of the people.

"Young master, its been a while since you went out, isn't it?" Sebastian asked as he opened the door for his young master.

"I couldn't care less about who sent that letter." Ciel answered his butler as he set his steps on the ground, "I hate going to crowded places." He added on.

"Ow, dont be so dark little master!" Charlotte exclaimed as she stumbled out of the carriage. Of course Sebastian didnt bother holding the door for her.

Charlotte threw dark glares at Sebastian whom was ignoring her with delight.

She was wearing her maids outfit, it was dark crimson, almost black. And white silk gloves. She really stood out with her contrasting hair and dress, not what she was intending, she tried to blend in with the crowd but it didnt work as she hoped it usually would.

Of course Sebastian and Charlotte both understood what their young master meant when he said that he does not like over crowded places. Especially Sebastian. They entered the grand doors of the great white mansion, neither Ciel or Sebastian were very impressed by it, either they seen it so many times or it wasn't to their taste. But Charlotte; her eyes were flickering all over the place looking at the dazzling hallways.

"But maybe being away from the mansion is okay too, for a chance." Sebastian carried on convincing Ciel, although it was obvious that it was use less. "Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side."

Ciel grimaced, remembering the four extremely annoying servants he left behind in his mansion. He had no idea what to expect when he returns back to the mansion.

"HO HO HO!" Charlotte imitated Tanaka as she skipped after Ciel and Sebastian.

Sebastian grimaced, "A new addition to the group of use less servants."

Sebastian opened the door to reveal a clattered room, papers, books, bottles and chairs were thrown in all directions.

"Jee where did he put the tea leaves in this house?" Madam red exclaimed as she threw another pile of books onto the floor with a careless expression on her face.

"I cant find them either..." Lau mumbled as he looked inside a pot that was laid of the floor.

Madam reds butler was looking through all the papers on the floor mumbling something under his breath.

Ciel looked down on what was presented in front of him. The shock on his face explained everything.

Sebastian still managed to keep the smile on his face but it was pretty clear that he was in a state of shock too, he was inches away from ripping them to shreds.

Well and what was for Charlotte, she was standing besides Ciel, holding him by his shoulders and smiling down on the three people in the room.

Ciel took a deep breath, "Madam red! Lau! What are you doing here!" Ciel shouted at them.

"Ah, he cam back to quickly." Madam red spoke calmly as she looked up at him.

She looked at her nephew in her more of a usual fox like expression that more belonged on her elegant face.

"Since my cute little nephew is in London, how could i not visit him while i am here?" Madam red spoke in her foxy sinister but sweet voice.

"Hey earl, i've hear many interesting things happened here." Lau added on, as slay as a snake.

"We had no idea guests were coming, i apologize for not accommodating you earlier." Sebastian apologized as calmly as if nothing just happened.

"I will prepare tea for you immediately."

Ciel was still stood in the background, over filled with anger, annoyance, and shock.

Charlotte was clinging on to Ciels shoulders trying to keep a polite smile on her face, "Sebastian, you... crab." Charlotte was mumbling.

The pleasantly the sound of the ticking clock spreader through the still air and the rich smell of the over whelming tea.

"The aroma is nice." Compliments flew, "What a unique was of stepping." Followed by another.

"Todays tea is Jackson's 'earls grey'". Sebastian announced ignoring all the compliments.

"As i just noticed Ciel, you got a new maid. She seems no good, she hasn't done anything all day except fooling around!" Madam red noticed in disgust.

Charlotte clenched her hands together. She threw a fired up stare at her.

"Says the woman that isn't even faith full to her husband, flirting with young men all day. You dont seem that useful that much either." She spat out finally, she took her place next to Ciels arm chair.

Ciel sighed as he stared into his tea cup, expecting a fight.

Madam red huffed, "Who do you think you are! You are no nobel to speak to me in that way!" She breathed in with deep anger, while tapping her fingers angrily on the arm chair.

Charlotte smirked in delight, "Spoke to soon, madam red. I am a daughter of an earl." She chuckled lightly as she watched madam reds face.

Ciel sighed, "Thats enough. Charlotte, please dont speak in such a rude way to Angelica." Ciel snapped at Charlotte though he really didn't mind.

Charlotte nodded but carried on shooting angry glares at madam red. Who was not interested in Charlotte no more.

"Anyways..." Sebastian wanted to change the conversation.

When suddenly madam red smacked his back side, he almost jumped and dropped all the tea on the floor from the shock, "No matter what, every time i see you, your still so handsome! Why dont you simply quit working here and come and serve me!"

Ciel coughed in irratation. "Lets talk seriously now," Ciel started a more appropriate conversation, "I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately."

Madam red smiled darkly at him, being the usual self now, " You mean what been on the news non stop? I know of it."

Lau finished sipping his tea, "However what are you planning to do?"

"This isn't some ordinary case. The killers ways are very special- no, i should say abnormal. Thats why 'she' is so concerned about it." Ciel elaborated on the case.

"What do you mean?"

"The murdered prostitute was called Mary ann Nicholas. The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death." Sebastian explained.

"The police and the other prostitutes call the murderer... Jack the ripper." Ciel concluded.

"I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner, so i rushed to london too." Ciel carried on more calmly.

Lau smiled suspiciously, "Th queens watchdog has already been dispatched, i am not interested." He half whispered, "However... Do you have the guts to got to the crime scene?" He asked with the cheshire cat smile on his face. It was clear there was nothing good to be awaiting for.

"...What do you mean?" Ciel asked with his slightly wobbled voice, he didn't want to make it clear, but he was worried by now.

"I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene..." Lau stood up, mischievously, "The murderer is defiantly an abnormal madam."

Lau stepped closer to Ciel, he reached out his hand and put it under Ciels chin; lifting his head up. "Will you be scared? Earl of Phantomhive." He spoke slowly.

Sebastian watched the movement out of the corner of his eye. Calmly, but ready for everything. Charlotte was standing by his side, smiling impatiently. She was a lot more childish and a lot more curious.

"I came because i was worried about my fiancee." Ciel spat out, "I dont need to answer your pointless questions." Just the slight glimpse of the demonic eyes appeared in Ciels.

"... Not bad. I like that look in your eyes..." Lau half whispered, "Then come and take a stroll with me!" Lau suddenly shouted and pulled along Ciel.

Both madam red and Ciel were in shock from Lau's actions.

"Wait a minute!" Madam red suddenly shouted, "Seriously! I rarely ever get to have some afternoon tea with the earl, but i cant even enjoy it in peace? I want to got to!" She demanded, "Lau, where is the crime scene?"

She commanded while her humble butler, Grell, was stumbling in the background, mumbling something worriedly.

"Dont you know, madam?" Lau asked casually. "I dont know either..." Lau mumbled.

"You talk to arrogantly! And you dont even know the way!" Madam red screamed at him.

"Calm down... " Ciel mumbled irritatedly, " I know there has been at least one person at the crime scene."

"Eh?" Lau and madam red exclaimed.

"At the time many people gathered to see what is going on. But its to troublesome for to ask the police." Ceil elaborated.

"Then what should we do?" Madam red asked.

"Earl... you couldn't be..." Lau spoke in horror.

"There is no other way..." Ciel answered worriedly, "Its bother some to meddle in this case... But i may know some one who works on this case." He sighed.

The group of people were standing out side a work shop surrounded by wooden graves. There was a large crooked sign on it, it said 'undertaker' and a large skull was embraced on it.

"What is this place?" Lau asked, full of curiosity.

Ciel and Sebastian were standing in front of the door, trying to look through the dusty windows covered in layers of spider webs.

Charlotte was bouncing up and down on her tip toes and her checks went bright red.

"Why are you familiar with this sort of a place!" Madam red screamed, as usual.

"Because the person that the little master knows works as an undertaker." Charlotte answered still for some reason over filled with excitement.

"An undertaker?" Madam red asked.

Ciel entered the work shop, "Are you there, undertaker?" He called out.

"HE HE HE~" A crooked, weird voice echoed, "I knew that you would come~"

"Well~come earl~" A lid of a vertically standing coffin lid opened with a loud creak.

"Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in a custom-made coffin?~" The coffin opened completely revealing a man dressed in black robes and a black old top hat, and white long hair covering his eyes plus most of his scars. He stepped out of the coffin still giggling when suddenly he got pounced on by Charlotte.

"I am so glad to see you undertaker!" She exclaimed as she jumped of him and stood in front of him.

Everyone looked confused at the two of them. How would such a girl have any connections with this sort of a weird man, that is an undertaker.

"He he he, hello there G~" Charlotte cut him off.

"Its Charlotte, for now." She whispered.

"You haven't seen your old man Charlotte, hehehe~" He stepped back a little to look at her properly. "You have grown~" He mumbled.

Ciel huffed confusedly, "Charlotte! Explain your self!" Ciel shouted at her.

Charlotte turned around to him, "Ciel, as i already know you meet undertaker before. Undertaker has looked after me since i was a child, i do owe him a lot. But i suppose those things do not matter much to you." She sighed and smiled back at undertaker.

"I didn't come here for a family reunion." Ciel mumbled.

"I know why you came~" The under taker chuckled, "With just one look i can tell what on your mind..." He spoke mysteriously which didn't really impress Ciel.

"Since earl went all this was to visit me, i will certainly do everything i can to help~" Undertaker purred.

"You know something?" Ciel asked.

"Please take a seat first, while i go make some tea." Undertaker waved around the room with his long black sleeve.

"Sit where?" Everyone wondered.

"Why not just sit on the top?" Undertaker answered, talking about the coffins.

Undertaker entered back into the room, with a jar of cookies and tea in suspicious beakers.

Charlotte placed her tea onto the coffin and hopped of it where she was sitting next to Sebastian.

"Undertaker, do you mind...?" She asked not finishing her sentence. It was as if she didn't want to tell the others what she was talking about.

"Huh?" Undertaker didn't understand.

She pointed at the door way next to the shelves full of books and misty jars. No one wanted to know what 'used' to be in them. Fick, dusty, maroon curtain was slightly pulled up on one side.

The undertaker smiled, "Help yourself~" He purred with delight.

Charlotte smiled and walked behind of the curtain.

Sebastian watched how Charlotte exited, he was just as curious as everyone else of what was she planning.

The undertaker turned around to his 'guests', "Now then, you wanted to know about Jack the ripper? Everyones been scared because of this disturbance..." A green appeared on his face, "...But this is not the first time i handled this kind of thing." He bit of a large chunk of one of his bone cookies. Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" Madam red asked, breathing deeply.

"It happened before, a case where prostitutes were murdered." Undertaker answered as he chewed on a biscuit. "In fact the way they were killed was very similar too. But in the beginning the police didn't think much of these cases. Though all the murdered prostitutes had all something in common."

"Something in common?" Ciel asked.

"...What is that?" Sebastian wondered.

The undertaker grimaced as he closed the jar of biscuits, "Well now, i wonder what, i wonder what indeed. Is it bothering you?" He asked mischievously.

Just then the curtain behind them opened and a figure in a blooded dress entered the room.

Sebastian clasped his hand over Ciels eyes so he couldn't see what was going on.

It was Charlotte, she was holding guts in her hands, all full of blood. She was holding a butcher knife in the other hand Her hands and her clothes were stained with blood, even her pale face was covered in it. She was leaving a trail of blood behind her.

Madam red and Grell both went pale but Lau stayed calm.

"Undertaker! They fell out of the corpse, should i just stuff them back in?" She asked as she shock the insides in front of him.

"Hmm..." He thought for a second. "Feed them to the street dogs, i will fill the corpse with the wooden shavings. Clean yourself up Charlotte, you are indeed missing a lot~" He smiled at her.

Charlotte nodded and ran into the room behind the curtain.

Sebastian sighed as she left the room. He finally took his hand of his masters eyes.

"I smelt blood..." Ciel half whispered.

Undertaker giggled, "Oh Charlotte, as a young girl she used to help me with the corpse, she has a talent. I am so proud~" He whipped away a pretend tear.

Lau stood up, "Anyway, you're very good doing business, undertaker. How much money do you want for the information?" He asked without realizing the mistake that he had done.

"How much money...!" The undertaker shock slightly from surprise.

He darted at Lau, "I dont want any of the queen money!" He screeched at him.

The undertaker slowly turned to the earl, his eyes glowing, just as if he was going to attack him, "Now then earl..." He darted at Ciel this time, "I only have one requirement ... Show me a first rate laugh." He started to dribble, "If you do, no matter what you want to know, i'll tell you...!"

"Weirdo..." Ciel mumbled.

"Fu, earl. In that case let me handle this." Lau casually stepped up.

"The sleeping tiger on the shanghai new years party is also referred as my soul! This should satisfy yourself!" Lau chanted theatrically.

Everyone went silent, the undertaker didn't move a muscle.

"Did you like it?... Hm?" Lau asked not realizing his situation.

Charlotte stumbled back into the room, "He's playing his games again." She giggled as she took a place next to Sebastian.

"Its seems like he still wont talk, lau. It cant be helped." Madam sighed dramatically. "Then i, madam red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now! If i ask him, he'll be sure to tell us!" She over dramatically projected her voice.

One hour later after madam reds dirty joke

The undertaker was still smiling casually without a laugh in sight. He walked up to Charlotte curling his black long nail under her chin. "Have you got a joke for me dear little Charlotte?"

She nodded, "But undertaker that would not be fair! I always know how to make you laugh." The undertaker nodded.

He looked towards the earl, expecting something from him this time.

"Your the only one left earl." He snapped, "I've helped you many times in the past, cant you be nice to me just this once?~"

"Damn." Ciel mumbled, he really didn't have any jokes on his mind, certainly non that would make him laugh.

"It cant be helped." The man stood up that was least likely to be any funny either pleasant to be around with.

Ciel stood back and watched his butler trying to make the undertaker laugh. He really didn't know what to expect from Sebastian, "Sebastian!" He exclaimed in surprise. Even Charlotte was a little surprised.

The undertaker tilted his head to the side, amused of what was going on, "Oh.. its the butlers turn now?"

"Everyone please step outside for a moment." Sebastian commanded calmly.

"Sebastian?" Ciel mumbled in a slight shock.

Charlotte didn't bother to move, she sat where she was. She propped up her chin, and a grin similar to the undertakers appeared on her face.

Sebastian didn't mind much, he left her be and turned around to the other. "You absolutely must not peek inside." He said with a mysterious look on his face.

It was quiet for a moment out side of the shop. Everyone was still confused but didn't bother to speak or to look inside.

A loud spark of laughter was heard from inside of the workshop, which set everyone into even more confusion.

The door opened revealing quiet a strange picture; Sebastian was standing in the door way smiling about to welcome everyone back into the shop. The undertaker was sitting at his desk, his hat fell of and his face was flat on the desk. And Charlotte, well she was sitting on one of the graves with a blank expression. She was watching the undertaker as if he was a complete idiot, a psycho in other words, which of course he was already.

"Please come back in. Lets continue with our discussion." Sebastian said with a friendly calm expression, without a trace of a clue about what just happened.

"Continue..." The undertaker mumbled as if he was drunk, "Whatever you want to know if is fine. Hehehe~ What ever you want to know is fine..~"

Everyone stared up at him in confusion, but mostly at Sebastian.

"Actually i always thought, that there weren't enough 'guests' gu fu fu~" The undertaker mentioned in his crackling voice.

"Not enough?" Sebastian asked in confusion.

"Yes not enough."

"Internal organs, of course." The undertaker pulled out a human inside model, "Dont you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in the coffins are cute?" he asked as he wiped carefully the model. "My hobby is to take out the organs for research."

Everyone looked at the beakers in horror, the beakers they were drinking tea from. It was quiet suspicious from the start, and only now it went through their minds what could have been stored in the beakers.

"His hobby passed on to me." Charlotte said, immediately remainding when she came into the room with guts in her hands.

"I must indeed say she did a great job, its sad she left so young." The undertaker purred with his cheshire cat smile.

"I contributed to the organ collection too." She added on.

"What do you mean..." Sebastian asked although he already knew the answer.

"Just gave a kidney for tests, he needed a healthy one. All his patients had died from drug over dose or drinking."

Ciel, madam red and Lau stared at her in horror. They didnt expect for Charlotte to make such contributions, they thought of her as being a selfish woman and some one who wouldnt put them selves under such risks in the name of research.

"The beakers. This could have stored kidney before. Right?" Lau asked the undertaker as he was still a little disturbed about that. "A criminal could've given it to a loan shark..."

"It also could've come from the slums of china," The undertaker remarked, "The prostitute is not a whole woman anymore." He held up the model, "Because her womb is gone."

Ciel looked up at the undertaker in confusion.

"Recently these kind of 'guests' have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood, it's made me very busy."

"Lets just say there are not many people out in the streets late at night. But accurately rarely cutting out specific organs could've been done by a regular person, right?" Sebastian questioned the undertaker.

"The butler understands well, i too feel this way." The undertaker agreed on the statement.

"If he had to act in such a short time, he should slit the throat first." The undertaker demonstrated on Ciel, who didn't approve it at all, "And to proceed to cut open the stomach. It is much easier this way. From looks of the culprits work, the cruel accuracy defiantly wasn't wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had been some one experienced." The undertaker poked Ciel in his check with his long black nail, "You should've be able to figure that out too, earl." He chuckled.

"Its very likely that the murderer was an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, it would lure him out. He will keep committing crimes, definitely will, unless some one stops him." Ciel pointed out his opinion.

"Can you stop him? 'The notorious nobel' - Earl of Phantomhive." The undertaker asked.

"The world of darkness has the world of darknesses rules. He wouldn't kill random people for random reasons. There must be a manipulating him form behind." Ciel answered in a riddle as Sebastian helped him to put his coat on.

"I wont be scared, no matter what tricks the queens lackeys want to use, i will solve them all. Sorry for intruding undertaker."

As Charlotte said her final goodbyes to the undertaker they left the shop.

"What do you think after hearing that?" Ciel asked as they ridden in the carriage back to the mansion.

"I've been thinking.. the killer would be a 'anatomical expert,' but also know where the police be when they commit the crime. The culprit would be taking away the organs for some kind of a ceremony or because they're with a 'black magic cult'." Sebastian answered on Ciels question.

"Then right now... where do we start from?" Madam red exclaimed.

"Hmm... you seem worried." Charlotte mumbled who was looking out of the window and out at the street.

"Its 'the season' right now, so many people gathering at the capital!" Madam red snapped at her. "Not only doctors are suspects, there are also head physicians that aristocrats that could have brought all over the world. And not just doctors, students of medical schools could also be the culprit. Like Lau, there are many engirds who brought weapons."

"But we wait a week, 'the seasons' events will be over and many doctors will go home. We will wait then investigate." Sebastian gave an idea with a mysterious

smirk on his face.

"Why...?" Lau asked confusedly.

"There is no way be can investigate during 'the season'." Sebastian explained.

"Lets just say we cant investigate clearly... shouldn't we at least be able to compile a report on the suspects!" Madam exclaimed worriedly.

"Please wait a moment." Sebastian said casually. "As the earl of Phantomhives butler, how could i not accomplish such a small matter."

Lau and madam red looked at him in confusion. Ciel smirked deviously.

"Then i'll immediately go investigate and quickly research all the suspects reports." Sebastian chanted.

"Wait..." Madam red mumbled still in confusion.

Sebastian bobbed out of the carriage and turned to Grell. "Grell-san is it? Please drive the horse carriage back safely" He smiled.

"EH! Ah, yes!" Grell exclaimed in shock.

Sebastian looked back into the carriage, "Then, please excuse me if i leave now."

"Bye black!" Charlotte waved at Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded in response. And with that the door of the carriage closed and Sebastian was gone.

Madam red screamed in horror, as she and Lau looked out of the back window at the road that the carriage ridden on.

There was no sign on Sebastian, just an empty street.

"He... he's gone..." Madam red mumbled.

"Haa... lets forget about sebastian..." Madam red sat back down on her seat with a lot more calm.

"Since my butler said he'll do it, he'll definitely do it. But he'll arrive home before us." Ciel said as he looked out of the window.

"You have that much confidence in him..." Madam red looked at him in disbelief.

"Of course, because he never lies, he'll accomplish it." Ciel confirmed.

"I see~ It must be because since long time ago, he's always been by the earl's side. Never leaving the earl, like a shadow, just like a shadow." Lau suggested.

Ciel didn't said a thing just carried on staring out of the window.

"Sebastian hasn't been serving me for 2 years yet, right?" Ciel asked.

"Ah is that so?" Lau asked as if he made no mistake in his speech.

The horse carriage finally arrived outside of the grand mansion.

"Haaa~ We're finally back home!" Lau exclaimed as he wobbled into the mansion.

"We only arrived so late because Grell went the wrong way!" Madam red screamed, clearly angry at her butler.

Grell stumbled behind constantly apologizing for his mistake.

Charlotte was stumbling along with Grell, moaning about her back ache.

"Calm down madam red, lets first have a cup of afternoon tea and rest, ok?" Lau tried to calm down Madam red as they entered the front door of the mansion.

To all their surprise Sebastian was waiting for them, welcoming with the words "Welcome back, I've been waiting for everyone for a while."

Everyone walked in, over filled with confusion and a little dazzled, well except Ciel and Charlotte. Both of them were used to this sort of things.

"Black tea has already been prepared, todays dessert is a european pear and blackberry buckle." Sebastian chanted as he showed through the guests.

"Hold on..!" Madam red suddenly, "How did you get back here!" She questioned Sebastian.

"What? Didn't i say i had things to do? I rushed back home first." He explained with a innocent smile on his face.

"By things to do you mean, you already created a checklist!" Madam red asked already astonished.

"No?"

"A list of names that fit all our conditions has already been made. Do you want to find each suspect and chat with them directly?" Sebastian held up a couple of scrolls. "Investigating every nobles head physician took rather long time." He added on.

Everyone stood still and stared at him with a blank expression, like he was not human or something.

"Hold on Sebastian, how could you investigate the information for so many people?" Madam red asked out of curiosity.

Sebastian undone a scroll and began to read what was written inside, "(blah blah blah blah i am not that sad to write all this out blah blah)..." The scrolls showed endless lists of names and information about that person, and all done in such a short time.

Ciel chuckled in delight, he was pleased with Sebastian's work.

Sebastian carried on reading out the information.

Charlotte was grinning next to Ciel, she was too very impressed.

Madam red stood back and watched him in disbelief.

"The aforementioned names are the result of my investigation." Sebastian breathed in deeply, "Currently none of these people fit the conditions to the murderer. Lets have some tea while we chat.

"How did you do it, Sebastian?" Madam red was finally able to speak. "Are you really just a butler? You couldn't be one her majesties secret service, right?" She wondered.

Sebastian turned around back to madam red.

He smirked, just about to say his favorite lines.

"No... I'm..." He half whispered, Charlotte spoke along with him.

"A demon, and a butler."

Both Sebastian and Charlotte grinned.

* * *

**I am soooo sorry for making you read all that! It will get a lot more interesting soon. I promise!**

**HAHAHA! Charlotte seems always like the odd one out, not surprised. It was really hard to alter the chapter for her. :( **

**P.s. Nicole, if you are reading this... what do ya think? Beat you at writing stories? **


	7. Chapter 7 Broken heels

**Ok! I realized that I have been doing this a little too much! I dont know about you all but every time I reread the chapters that I written it seems that Sebastian and Charlotte/Glory are a couple or some shit! I just want to make it clear that it is Charlottes nature to seduce men even when she doesn't mean it. And I suppose that Sebastian himself is playing a role in that with irresistible looks. Meh!**

**Chapter 7 Broke heels **

Ciel and his guests were sat around in large comfy armchairs. While Ciel was enjoying his snacks Charlotte was standing behind him leaning against the arm chair more like a man than an elegant woman. She was steering at the front of the room where Sebastian was standing, about to read out some sort of a speech.

"To be 'a doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy ,' To 'have no alibi on the day after the incident'." Sebastian began, "Followed with 'being connected to a secret society or black magic', there is only one who fits this criteria. Would be the Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber. Although graduated from a medical school he had never worked in a hospital before, and he had never been involved in this performance. He had also hosted a number of seasonal parties. But there is a rumor that he has hosted parities where only those close to him could attend."

"Viscount Druitt... huh..." Madam red mumbled, "Now that you mention it, iIdo recall he's been into black magic recently."

"So he is suspected of caring out some sort of ceremony at the 'secret party'. And to use those prostitutes as altar sacrifices?" Lau suggested.

"Mmm..." Ciel mumbled who was still enjoying his snack.

"Ar the 19th hour today, Vincent Druitt will be hosting a part. The seasonal period will be ending soon, I believe tonight would be the best time to go and investigate." Sebastian finished of.

Just giving the spark of an idea to everyones head.

"Madam red." Ciel tapped his fork on the plate, "Because of this reason, can you think of something?"

"Are you not underestimating me? Arent I rather popular? A few words here and there and it'll be arranged!" She flicked her hair as she spoke.

"It has been decided then. No matter what, I must get into that secret party.'" Ciel sighed.

"You will not be going by the name Phantomhive." Sebastian spoken up.

"Dont you understand little master? You must use this chance properly." Charlotte purred just above Ciels head.

"There's only one chance!"

* * *

"Such grandness. It really is the last day of the social season." Madam red mumbled. She was wearing a beautiful satin red dress embroidered with black feathers and lace.

"It seems tonight will be rather enjoyable!" Lau exclaimed, he rather enjoyed these sort of evenings after all.

"If he suspects anything then it is over, understand?" Ciel demanded for an answer. "We're not here to play, do dont let your guard down!" Ciel chanted as Charlotte tightened the crimson bow on his head that held the head garment.

Everyone stared at him. It was not of the words that he had spoken but because of how he had presented himself in front of them.

Ciel was wearing a white and blue dress with black lace around the ages. There were blue and white roses accompanying the main part of the dress. The head garment was a simple ladies small victorian hat that was embroidered with white lace and blue roses, it was tied on with a crimson ribbon. He had two pony tails that him perfectly.

Charlotte was wearing a simple black gothic dress with a thew white roses here and there. Her hair was tied by white ribbons up in to two pony tails just like Ciels.

Madam red grimaced at Ciel, "SO CUTE!" She embraced him in a very tight and uncomfortable hug. "Super cute!" She chanted over and over again.

Ciel managed to prevent the further harassments from madam red, "Sebastian you..." he managed to mumble.

Well, whats for Sebastian, he was wearing a simple black suit that was not much different from his butler suit except that he was wearing glasses. Him looking like this it was definite that any girl at the party would be over the moon for him.

"Right you have to obediently follow instructions!" Madam red grinned.

"Laus role is my lover! Ciel is my niece from the country side, Charlotte is Ciels older sister, Sebastian is Charlottes and Ciels home tutor, and Grell... can be as he is. Anyways, the Viscountes security is tight, and he likes girls, so you two perfect!" Madam red pointed at Charlotte and Ciel.

"What?" Ciel screamed at madam red.

Charlotte giggled and covered her mouth with her gloved fingertips.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel with an angelic expression, "Did young master not say so before? To 'use any means necessary'?"

Ciel threw glares full of hatred at Sebastian.

"Then shall we go? My lady?" Sebastian was asked, with his most makes-girls-fainting-on-the-floor smile.

Ciel managed to ignore Sebastian's smile, although he had already gone bright red. "So... why is my role as 'your niece'?" Ciel asked Madam red.

"Because i've always wanted a daughter!" Madam replied with a grin on her face, "A cute daughter who would look lovely in those long flowery dresses!"

"AND FOR THAT REASONS YOU..." Ciel screeched through his teeth.

"I was just joking. To have your cover blown as Earl Phantomhive would be troublesome thing, no?" Madam red half whispered to Ciel. "Firstly! Anyone who sees a one-eyed young boy with a dashingly handsome butler and a prostitute looking lady would know its 'you'." Madam red declared.

Charlotte screeched her teeth at madam red. She hated been called a prostitute, it was a label that was with her from a very young age.

"Then... first of all, of course we need to find the Viscount..." Charlotte commanded. Trying to cover up her flaming anger.

"Viscount Druitt is a good man! And because of this, I am fired up!" Madam hissed with glowing eyes. Just as expected of her.

'Its terrible. Its heavy. This dress. Its painful. My feet. I want to go back.' Ciel thought to himself as he stumbled after Charlotte and Sebastian.

- Charlottes point of view-

I have been at these sort of places quiet a lot, well at least before I meet 'little master'. I remember the days I had been just like madam red. Young and ready to flirt.

Thoughts flew from my head as I walked next to Sebastian, I didn't even realize what was going on around me, so many pretty dresses, it was as if I was in heaven. I always had a thing for long flowing dresses.

All of a sudden I hear that voice, the squeaky, high pitched voice.

"There's a lot of pretty dresses!~ So cute~"

The three of us turn around in horror. Its Elizabeth, Ciels 'beloved' fiance.

"S-s-s-s-Sebastian!" Ciel manages to say.

"M-my lady, please be quieter. Lets go this way." Sebastian mumbles.

"Ahh! " That voice the three of us so badly didn't want to hear. "THE DRESS THE CHILD IS WEARING IS SO CUTE!"

We freeze still, trying not to give away anything. As we try to make our way into the crowd where we could not be found Ciel, the stupid child.

Sebastian finally found a quiet safe to hide, behind the 4 feet high cake. It was about 4 feet high and 3 feet wide, just about enough for all three of us to hide behind.

We lost her, well at least we hope.

"Where did the child go?" I hear Elizabeth speak in a confused manor.

"Why is this person (Elizabeth) here? Anyway, lets go to where the ladies are..." Ciel suggests.

Madam red was sitting in a luxurious arm chair surrounded by men, she was clearly enjoying herself. No arguments about that.

Just then i notice Viscount, chatting with a group of people. At the same time I hear Elizabeths voice, she found us!

"Sebastian, 'sis'. Why dont you go and dance." I wink, "I'll take care of the Viscount."

Sebastian nodded and hurried away into the crowd with Ciel in hand with him.

Now I got time to concentrate on Viscount. I walk confidently to him, there he is. Just in time the group of people he was talking to are moving away, he is all mine now. If I wasn't working for little master I would just scurry him away into a silent empty room, so I could quickly and quietly eat up his delicious little soul. But no.

I put on my most seductive smile, "Good evening Viscount." I purr.

He turns around to me and smiles, "Good evening young lady." He wraps on of his arms around my waste. "What should iIcall you my lady?" He asked as he kissed my hand.

"Call me Miranda." He gave him a fake name, just in case of course.

I pulled him along into the dance, the dance was simple and quiet slow. I knew it well and so did he. We melted in with the group of people dancing. Our feet moved together perfectly, as if we were practicing for this dance all our life's. He grinned back at me, although it didn't mean a thing to me. To say the truth i would gladly rip his guts of with a truthful smile on my face.

Out of the corner of my eye watched Sebastian and Ciel flow into a dance. Ciel was struggling, it was as if he thought he still dressed as a boy.

I turn back to Viscount, he noticed that I was watching Ciel and Sebastian.

"That child, she looks very much like you. Are you related to her." He asks, he was still watching Ciel. It would be good to introduce him to Ciel. Just after this dance.

"Yes, we are, she is my little sister. She is dancing with her home tutor." I chuckle quietly.

Sebastian and Ciel dance past us, I notice Sebastian glaring at. I nod to the side, meaning to back out of the dance. They swirl away.

I and Viscount end the dance, we walk to the side of the hall. I notice Ciel and Sebastian approach them. I left Viscount and darted to Ciel.

"There you are sis!" I exclaimed and embraced 'her' in a hug. Charlotte smiled as Ciel began to struggle out of my hug. "Careful Ciel." I whispered to him.

I took Ciel by his hand and lead him to Viscount.

"Viscount this is my little sister." I smiled and pushed Ciel towards Viscount, who was giving the same smile to little master as he did to me not that long ago.

- Normal point of view.

As Ciel started talking to Viscount Charlotte grabbed Sebastian by his arm and dived into the sea of dancers. She stood in the dancing position with him and at the same moment a new song began. They began slowly melt into the rhythm.

"We will get a better view on our little robin." She half whispered.

Sebastian smiled as he watched Ciel out of the corner of his eye, "Indeed lady Miranda."

Charlotte chuckled, she loved to constantly change her identity, it was as if she could start again. Be a different person and forget the mistakes and the sins.

"Hmm..." Sebastian mumbled. He tugged Charlotte along out of the crowd of dancers.

"What now?" Charlotte snapped at him, she finally got to drift away in her thoughts when all of a sudden then need to run once again.

"Ciel is in trouble." Sebastian half whispered.

"Is it Elizabeth?" Charlotte asked.

Sebastian nodded in reply.

"Should we entertain the guests?" Charlotte asked without a clear indication of what she meant.

"Magic performance it is."

A wooden wardrobe appeared in the middle of the hall and a gentlemen dressed in black and a black mask landed after it. He grimaced as he stood up.

'Sebastian?' Ciel thought to himself in shock, he was saved from a life disaster.

Lau and Madam looked up in surprise.

"The ball is at its peak, so at this time may all the gentlemen and ladies watch the magic performance I shall do with this cupboard!" Sebastian announced. "My assistant will help me to perform this magic trick."

As he said so a woman walked from behind the cupboard although everyone was sure there was no on there. She was wearing a white mask and a white dress.

"This is an ordinary cupboard. I will now enter it." Sebastian announced.

"I dont remember having arranged a performance." The Viscount mumbled.

'Now is the chance to investigate!' Ciel thought to himself. "Viscount, I am tired of watching these shows too." He put on his most girliest and and sweetest voice on, "So... me?"

"I do not understand me robin..." Viscount seemed dazzled.

Ciel tired to hold back his face of irritation.

The Viscount pulled Ciel out of the crowd that was about watching the mysterious performance. The Viscount pulled up a curtain that revealed a secret door, "Please go in." He called Ciel.

"And then these swords will be used." Sebastian continued with his show. "To piece this cupboard."

The crowd wowed in shock.

"After you do this, I shall come out alive for all to see. There is no trick or trap to this." He confirmed.

"Please watch this rare magic performance." He called the audience surrounding the them. He passed a hand full of swords to Charlotte.

"Oh, gosh! I am not really a brutal woman, but..." Charlotte sighed and held up one of the swords she bounced up to the top of the cupboard and in paled the first sword to the top. The audience watched in terror expecting blood to gush out of the cupboard.

Charlotte gathered five more swords and started in pealing them one by one in a row down side of the cupboard with a large grin on her face. She carried in in pealing swords around the the cupboard and in every direction.

"Huff! I wonder if he is still alive." Charlotte wiped her fore head with her hand, "Would you like to see?" Without a response from the audience she unlocked the chain that was tied around the cupboard. As she opened the doors all the swords fell out.

And there was Sebastian, alive and well. He walked out grinning.

The audience didn't believe what they just witnessed. The just a moment ago saw a cupboard been in paled with a sharp sword from all direst. And instead of a shredded gory body falling out of the cupboard he walked out well and alive.

People applauded them, every one complimenting and whistling them.

Charlotte pushed the cupboard out of the way. The audience didnt not witness her doing so they were to busy applauding Sebastian, after all he was the star of the show.

Madam red and Lau came up to them still applauding, "That was quiet impressive!" Madam red exclaimed.

Madam red turned to Charlotte full of anger, "YOU JUST SHOVED ALL THOSE SWORDS IN THERE WITHOUT A THOUGHT!" She screamed.

Charlotte shrugged as she took of her mask, "After all madam red, I did intend to kill him." Charlotte smiled innocently.

"What sort of a trap was there then?" Lau wondered.

"...Did I not say so before?" Sebastian wondered, "This is not a game and there are no traps. Thats all there is to it."

Mean while...

Ciel followed Viscount silently. There steps echoed around the stone corridors.

"The ball seems quiet lively." Ciel tired to break up the silence.

"The place we're going will be even happier than that." Viscount replied.

Ciel could feel a strange sweet, heavy, sticky aroma around him. He became dizzy, everything started to smirk. He slid down against the door as if the his body no more could support him, 'I must get out,' he carried on thinking. But it all was no use, he body went limb, he could not move no more.

"This is a good place, robin." Those were the last words he heard before he fainted on the floor.

* * *

**I have to admit, its quiet shitty and sounds more like on of those 'OCxSebastian' stories. I AM SORRY! T_T**

THE DRESSES THAT CHARLOTTE AND CIEL WORE!

CIEL - ./ftage/ffximage/2008/05/23/darnell_narrowweb_300x526,

CHARLOTTE - .com/wp-content/uploads/112_


	8. Chapter 8 Whisked into the night

**Versaemerge - paint it black**

**Your reward**

**Chapter 8 Whisked into the night sky**

Ciel was now gone for quiet a while, the two servants of earl Phantomhive were waiting for their master on the balcony of the Viscounts mansion. Sebastian was clearly very worried about his master. He kept on looking inside the hall that was overfilled with people, Ciel was no where to be seen. Charlotte was the opposite. She was bored, her eyes drifted away into the sky full of stars.

"Sebastian, why are you so worried?" Charlotte took a deep sigh, " I am sure he could take care of himself." She smiled to herself. Of course he could not take care of himself, he was just a dumb little cocky brat.

"I do understand the hatred you have for our master, but after all you are his servant and you must obey him." Sebastian hissed at her.

"I dont give dam about that brat!" She put her hand on her chest and she exclaimed.

He smirked at Charlottes words, "He is like a son to you. For the past 2 weeks its clear how much you care for him. The human emotions are over whelming you."

Just then they heard the words, "Sebastian, Charlotte. I am here."

Their eyes widened, like by a commanded they both jolted of their spots, they were not seen nor were they heard.

Opening silently the doors, pitch black, blind. Screams of terror and the sound of flesh ripping. The muttered laughter in the distance.

The fire returns to the candles, revealing a room full of blood. Sebastian was standing near the cage in which Ciel was sat in.

Charlotte was standing next to the dead bodies of shredded humans.

"Apart from getting caught you haven't accomplished anything." Sebastian lectured his master. "You thought if i'd come to your bidding you could be so careless?"

"As long as i have this contract you will come no matter where you are, correct?" Ciel asked, looking Sebastian right in his demonic eyes.

"Well of course." Sebastian agreed smiling deviously at his matter.

"Same goes for you Charlotte, you are no exception..." Ciel turned to his maid.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, holding the seaward arm, "Hail Lord Phantomhive!" She shouted and made a bowed while swinging a severed so she sprayed the blood every where.

"In other words, yes?" Ciel asked her.

She nodded with a grin and threw the arm behind her back.

"I will follow you wherever you go, until the very end." Sebastian spoke as he bent the metal bars of the cage.

Charlotte stumbled through the bodies of anonymous long gone bidders towards the stage on which the cage was placed. Charlotte helped Ciel out of the cage, mumbling "Hello there little sis."

"Even if i were to be shattered in pieces. I would never leave your side. I would follow you to the depths of hell." Sebastian made his words flow almost like song, but not as innocently.

"Sounds like the vowels you say at the altar. I would only be going to the depths of hell to visit home." Charlotte laughed as she untied Ciels ropes.

"I am not lying!" Sebastian exclaimed, "Not like those humans."

"That's good then." Ciel was satisfied with what his servants have said.

"Only you cannot lie to me, absolutely!"

"Yes, young master." Sebastian and Charlotte spoke in sync.

"Okay..." Ciel half whispered.

"I've already called the police. They should be getting here soon." Sebastian announced.

"Then we should no dwell in this place any longer. Even if we stay, those dogs at scotland yard would give us a hard time." Ciel mentioned.

"Your current state... you are even more like... 'My lady'." Sebastian laughed.

"Anyway! The incident of Jack the ripper has been solved." Ciel announced still slightly embarrassed.

"How disappointing." Sebastian answered on his announcement.

"Looks like the police are here already!" Charlotte noticed.

"Then we shall leave!" Sebastian exclaimed as he grabbed Ciel in his arms.

In the night sky two dark figures flew through the air, jumping elegantly from roof top to the other.

Young Elizabeth was standing on a balcony looking out at the night sky, she just noticed out of the corner of her eye.

'Just then, there seemed to be some one, i was mistaken.' She thought to herself as she rubbed her sore eyes.

* * *

**That was quiet short, I am really tired of writing out the whole manga chapters.**

**I love the way Charlotte seems to be so arrogant, i just love characters like that.**


	9. Chapter 9 The knight

**If you already know what happens after the party you can skip this chapter. Charlotte is barely mentioned in here. So yeah, you can skip this if you wish to**

**Chapter 9 The knight**

'Jack the ripper returns!' The title of the news paper read.

Victim" Annie Shepherman. Another prostitute sacrificed.

"The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!" Ciel exclaimed in anger.

"If the suspect could not carry out the murder, its possible there were others from the beginning." Lau suggested.

"Meaning the Viscount isn't the murderer?" Madam asked full of confusion.

"I have to come up with something else..." Ciel sighed, all that was for nothing. "We have to narrow it down. Sebastian organize the list."

"Your humble servant understand." Sebastian put one hand on his chest and bowed.

It was late in the evening, the thunder could be heard rumbling away outside not disturbing the people relaxing in the lounge of the mansion.

"There are 4.5 million people in London. During the seasonal party period there'd be even more." Ciel sank down in his arm chair while wearing his dressing gown and more relaxed clothing. "If we relax the reguirments, the pool of people increases even more."

"Are you still working?" Madam asked deviously.

"Madam red..." Ciel mumbled back.

"Sometimes you dont need to work to hard. Want to relax a bit and play this?" She cheerful held up a chess board.

"International chess... huh... it brings back memories..." Ciel spoke out a thought.

"Is that so? Because Sebastian was coming, i got this out of the attic." She chuckled, "Come! Take a break! Take a break!" She exclaimed, while showing of the papers of the desk and replacing them with a chess board.

"The butler of yours, weather he's so capable of just a workaholic..." Madam red wondered as she watched Sebastian.

"This is nothing..." Ciel replied calmly as he moved one of the chess pieces.

"Since he's so capable, you should just make him do the investigation on the Viscount instead." Madam red suggested as she moved her white chess piece.

"That is my 'power' and 'hands and legs." Ciel picked up his chess piece, the knight, "Sebastian is merely one of my chess pieces. It is not possible to move the chess pieces without me, the person behind it. If i won using a free moving piece, that would not be to my credit."

Madam red gave him confused glares.

"The one who gives the order will be the master." He carried on, "Without my command, he will not make a move. But the difference between Sebastian and chess pieces is that he can singlehandedly take down all the other knights."

"Just like that." Ciel knocked down madam reds king.

"Doing that is against the rules!" she snapped at her nephew.

"Thats right. If this was a game of international chess... Unfortunately in reality there is no situation where one can win merely by following rules." He begun to explain his thoughts, "There will be knights who break the rules, and even chess pieces that betray him. In order to maintain in this game, i must too break the rules in order to win, no? If we in England were to be less attentive we would be finished." He put down his chess piece with a loud thud.

"You should, apart from being the watchdog of the darker side of society have another way of living." Madam red spoke up with a expression full of sadness, "Sister... your mother would want that too. But you insist to returning to the darker side of society." She sighed deeply, "You want to take revenge for my murdered sister?"

Ciel did not answer, he glared coldly at madam red.

"Sister would definitely have not... We would not have wanted you like this.." Madam red corrected herself.

"I... never thought of taking revenge." Ciel spoke, in his icy cold voice, "Even if i took revenge, the dead would not come back. Weather it be to avenge or take revenge on someone behalf, these are just pretty words, and merely show of selfishness. So it is just a matter of comfort?"

Charlotte and Sebastian were surprised by their masters words.

"I did not do this for the Phantomhive family. I did it for myself!" He snapped at madam red with eyes full of rage.

Madam red simply looked at him full of sorrow.

"I wanted those who betrayed the Phantomhive family experience, as i did, the same level of humiliation and suffering. Checkmate!" He put down his chess piece. He had won.

Madam red sighed and rubbed the back of her head, "This makes a consecutive 46 losses! You were always good at hess. I'd always lose when i played with you."

Ciel tossed the white king in the air.

"I still remember the way you were born. At the time i was still a new nurse, and i was just panicking back then..." Her voice trailed of, "You were so small and cute, i felt i had to protect you. Although i never had children." Madam red stood up from her place and walked up to Ciel, "I treat you as if you were my own son." She began to stroke his dark blue silky hair, "And so i want you to leave this kind of society."

Ciel slapped away madam reds hand, "I am here because this is what i wish and it is what i choose. And so i wont regret anything, and neither will i rely on anyone. It is time for me to retire." Ciel stood up and kissed madam red on the cheek, "I had a happy time playing with you, madam red."

"I wont lose next time, Ciel" Madam red smirked at Ciel.

"Good night." Ciel replied to madam red.

"Why does that child bear that kind of a pain and coldness at such a young age..." Madam red wondered. She didn't understand why such a young child must go through such things.

"Master is the type of a person who will work tirelessly towards something once he has made his mind up." Sebastian answered on madam reds thought.

"Even if the path he chooses is longer and darker or even cold and merciless..." Charlotte carried as she sat in Ciels now cold arm chair.

"And that is why we will remain beside our young master to serve him." Sebastian continued.

"I guess even if we wanted to stop him, it would be useless." Madam red concluded.

"During that child's most painful times, i was not by his side, Sebastian, Charlotte. It may seem strange to ask this of complete strangers but please stay by thats child's side." She closed her eyes in deep though, "Dont let him lose his way, dont let him be lost on his own."

"Definitely, i will always remain by his side and protect him." Sebastian kneeled down and put a hand on his heart.

Charlotte did nothing, she stood by the window with crossed arms and watched Sebastian stand up.

Sebastian and Charlotte left the room leaving madam red, Grell and Lau in the room.

Madam looked up with a serious dark spark in her eyes, it meant no good.

"Madam?" Grell called as the lightening struck outside lighting up the entire room.

"What a pitiful night, as thought there will be a storm.." Lau spoke as he leaned against the window.

Sebastian entered Ciels bedroom. Ciel was asleep by now but the creak of the door woke him up.

"What is it?" Ciel mumbled as he was still half asleep.

Sebastian began flipping through the pages he was holding, "I've considered various possibilities but it seems apart from viscount, no one else could been involved.."

"Then change the conditions of the investigation, right?" Ciel got up from the bed, he was tired and wanted to get over and done with this quickly, "The incident yesterday had nothing to do with the Viscount."

"You're right." Sebastian immediately agreed, "There is no one else at the Viscount who could have done such a thing."

"Anyhow, tomorrow..." Ciel stopped and glared in horror at his butler, "Sebastian... Could it be.."

Sebastian, his butler gave him a sinister smile, "I've said it many times right? I wont lie. And further, will become your 'power', you 'hands and feet', your 'chess piece', the one who decides all this, the one who chooses all this is you. And for this season, i shall become your 'power'. 'That day'. That is what you said. At the end of the day I'm only a butler. So i will not express my opinions too much." Sebastian kneeled down besides the bed which Ciel was sat on, "I will only loyally follow my masters orders."

"So those people over there could not have done it right?"

"That is correct." Sebastian agreed.

Ciel glared down at him in anger, he clenched his teeth together, "So thats how it is... you..."

Sebastian stood up, "One of your orderers, is for me to be your 'chess piece.' Come..." He's crimson eyes glared down at his master.

Ciel, slipped of his eye patch revealing his contract, the sign on their contract.

"Make your checkmate, my lord."

* * *

**OMFGBBQ! I finally found a manga website on which you can actually see what is written in the speech bubbles!**

**If you read this entire chapter, you are a saint.**


	10. Chapter 10 Crimson

**Bleh...**

**Chapter 10 Crimson**

At the end of the 18th century, when the social season was about to be over.

There occurred serial murders that shook England. Where the murdered were all prostitutes, and when they were discovered, their bodies had already cut open, their ovaries taken. Due to the brutality on the these victims, this criminal was called: 'Jack the ripper.'

It was late at night in one of the many London's alleys. The streets were empty, possibly because of the fear or because of the cold.

"So cold..." The young earl half whispered as he shivered in his less noble clothing.

"Even if this is a poor area, and even if my normal clothes attract attention, the clothes you're wearing now are not enough." Sebastian added as he pulled up the collar of his coat higher.

"Hmm.. It seems like it is about to rain." Charlotte mentioned as she wondered up and down the street.

Ciel glared at her from a distance, "Charlotte, why exactly are you dressed up as a prostitute?"

Charlotte was wearing a dark red dress that showed of her shoulders and her left leg right up to her thigh.

She grimaced, "Ah! You noticed, these are the clothes I would wear daily before I meet you."

"I see." He mumbled, he looked around the corner at one of the doors at the end of the alley. "So the murderess next target is Mary Kelly, who lives in that room?"

"Yes." Charlotte agreed as she looked over Ciels shoulder.

"I've told you many times I haven't got it wrong." Sebastian replied back to his master irritatedly.

"Its true that apart from missing their internal organs, they also have 'something in common'. However, must that person really need to go around killing people? And also, I..." Ciel stopped with his speech.

"DID YOU TWO LISTEN TO ME?" Ciel screamed at his two servants.

Sebastian was holding onto a cat while Charlotte was petting and cuing at it.

"Ah, I am sorry." Sebastian apologized as he let the cat go.

Ciel huffed in anger as the cat trotted away.

"So those people over there could not have done it, correct?" Ciel got back on the subject.

"...yes." Both Charlotte and Sebastian agreed with their masters statement. "Humans are incapable of it." Sebastian finished of the thought.

-flash back-

Ciel was sat on his bed while Sebastian was standing in front of him grinning.

"Is that so.. You..." Ciel hissed through his teeth.

Sebastian chuckled "I never lied about each investigation result. I have been telling the truth from the very beginning." He spoke with his sly smile. "One who is knowledgeable in medicine and human anatomy, and has connections with a secret societies of black magic. And does not have an alibi on the day before the incident, it is true that the Viscount is the only person who fulfills all these requirements."

Ciel clutched one of the papers that fell on to his bed, "It is true that you did not lie to me, however... YOUR INVESTIGATION IS THIS A CHEAP JOKE!" He shouted as she held up the paper in front of his face and ripped it into two pieces.

"Because you made the order." Sebastian carried on grinning without a flinch.

Ciel scowled in anger at his butler. He threw the paper at Sebastian's head but missed as Sebastian simply moved his head to the right.

"Oh dear, are you taking it out on me?" Sebastian spoke calmly which made his master even angrier.

- end of flash back -

The blood curling scream traveled through the door.

Ciels pupils shrank, he ran towards the source of the scream. He opened the door just about to run inside, when he saw the pitiful sight. Blood, gore, everywhere. Charlotte darted to him, she clasped her hand over his eyes so he could so no more then she dragged him back away from the gory sight.

Ciel was panting in horror, his hands were shivering. He threw up on the floor as the sight over whelmed his mind, even a thew seconds was enough.

"That was rather over the top, its all over the floor." Sebastian spoke into the darkness where a figure began to emerge. "'Jack the ripper"... No. Grell Sutcliff

"N...NO! This is..." Grell started to chant, trying to cover up, "I heard the cries, and when i got here it was already..."

"Already... what?" Charlotte almost threw herself in anger at Grell, she hated such foolish lyres.

"We were always right outside the only route." Sebastian snapped at Grell. "Just how did you manage to get into the same room as the descend?"

"Do you still plan on preventing in the state you're in?" Charlotte hissed. "Isn't it enough Mr. Grell ... No, even 'Grell Sutcliff' must be fake, right?"

"Please stop the act, Mr 'Grell'." Sebastian asked politely, "I must say it's the first time i've encountered a 'human like you'."

Grells face slowly fell into shadows, he's lips curled up into a smile, it was sinister and would make anyone fall back a step.

He rises his head up, he's eyes were crimson, his teeth were razor sharp and angular.

"Heh." He half hissed in a high pitched voice, "Is that so-?"

He reached to the bow that kept his hair together and untied it letting his dark brown hair fall. "That is correct!" He took off his small round glasses and threw them on the ground behind him. "I'm and actress," He took out a comb out his jacket. He brushed through his hear letting the colour slowly drift down and revealing the crimson hair. "And a top rate one, at that!" He exclaimed.

"But arrant you the same 'Sebastian'?" He asked as he pulled on a pear of dark crimson gloves.

"This is the name young master gave me, I am 'Sebastian'... at the present." Sebastian replied with a sutler grimace on his face.

Grell placed a pair of glasses with crimson frame. They were held on by a chain with black beads and two small skulls on each side. "Oh, the role of a faithful dog! Even though a handsome man as a loyal dog is also rather nice~ Then allow me to reintroduce myself, Sebastian no... little Sebast." He purred as he brush back his crimson hair. "I am the butler of the Barnett family, Grell Sutcliff." He announced with a large smile on his face.

"We're both butlers so hello~" Grell blown an air kiss to Sebastian.

Sebastian froze in disgust of what he just witnessed.

Charlotte's eye twitched, "Golly gosh, Sebastian, what kind of things do you do to men?" She whispered in horror.

"Ah, I can finally appear before you in my real form! Because isn't it embarrassing to appear before a handsome guy without makeup?" Grell purred. "It was my first time seeing a demon as a butler, so I was very surprised at first! This... arent you the same?"

"I've lived long enough, I've never heard of 'that kind of person' becoming a butler." Sebastian began to speak in his more calm and casual voice, "You, who should have stayed neutral between God and humans... death god. On the other hand, you are more or less a 'god', why did you choose to become a butler?" He wondered.

"Dont say it like that!" Grell exclaimed , "Oh right... I've been captivated by a woman."

Thoughts started to fall through Charlottes mind, ending up at the same stop each time. "That woman is...?"

"You dont really have to ask do you?" Another figure started to emerge from the shadows of the gory door way.

Cuels hands clenched as he heard the voice.

"Ciel..." Madam red purred. It was her, everything fitted together now. Every piece of the jigsaw.

"Madam red..." Ciel pushed off Charlottes hand of his face.

"My calculations were wrong... who would have thought the person to uncover Grell's real identity would be someone by your side, Ciel..." Madam reds voice trailed off into the night.

"As long as there is a possibility, I dont care whether the person is a blood relative or a friend." Ciel replied coldly. "In the list of suspects, any 'human' could not have done it. The same foes for you, of course. But, if the co-criminal was 'not human' then that is different matter. To be able to access Mary's room without us noticing, you should have the ability to go to the murder scene from the Viscounts place, right? The ones able to be 'Jack the ripper', would be the both of you. Madam red, also, Grell Sutcliff! The victims of Jack the ripper, apart from being prostitutes and being left with no ovaries, there was also another thing they had in common, they were all your patients at the Central Hospital you work at. All of them underwent a 'certain surgery'. The patient list setting out the order they'd undergo their operations, are here." Ciel slipped out a piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to madam red, it was the list of the names of the prostitutes there were murdered with her own hands, "The order in which the victims died correspond exactly to the patients operation list. The only name left on this list was Mary Kelly's. I thought if i waited here, she would appear. However I... could not save her..." His dimming glare drifted away from madam red.

"How unfortunate, Sebastian. My cute nephew... my... sisters son..." She looked down at Ciel with sorrow in her eyes, "If you hadnt discovered this, we could have still played chess together..." She took a deep sigh, "IM NOT GOING TO GO EASY ON YOU ANYMORE!" She screamed at Ciel with anger and rage all mixed together.

Ciel stood back in shock as he heard, a sound, a roar.

Grell ran towards Ciel, he was holding a large blade, it was chain saw, roaring and ready to cut through any thing on its way.

Charlotte grabbed Ciel, pressing him closer to herself, just like a mother protecting a child.

Sebastian clasped the blade between his hands not letting it go any further towards his master.

Grell managed to pull out the chain saw from Sebastian's hands.

"W-what is that...?" Ciel exclaimed still full of horror just by listening to the sound.

"In order to capture souls, all death gods have their own tool. Its name is.. death god's scythe." Grell exclaimed as he held up his scythe with pride.

Charlotte stepped up with a mother soothed smile, "Hmm... Oh dear Grell, you and you're scythe, such trouble some things."

Grell chuckled in delight, "A regular scythe is so old fashioned, dont you think? The on I'm using was specially made to order. This 'death god's scythe' I'm using will play a debut with the souls late moments!" He exclaimed along with the roar's of the chain saw. "This is a tool used by the gods able to slice through anything! Oh, little Sebas, I do love red the most, hair, clothes, lipstick, i love them all to be red. That's why i love using fresh blood to do make for those ugly women, the more flamboyant a woman is, the more she's as beautiful as a poisonous flower. A cool man who uses the colour of wild roses up would definitly be beautiful, little Sebas... I want to make you use the beautiful rose colour and tear your body up to its deepest core, little Sebasdefinitely~"

"Death gods should quietly capture the souls that are about to depart from this world, butlers are supposed to follow their masters like a shadow." Sebastian spoke calmly, "The violate these two principles like you have, makes me to throw up."

Grell huffed from listening to Sebastians words, "Hey, I really tried my best as a butler to serve my master!" He exclaimed, "I even worked without my makeup or dressing up!"

"How shocking..." Sebastian spoke sarcastically, "And you still call yourself a butler?"

Grell grimaced with his shark like teeth. "Even if I'm like this I'm still the butler of DEATH!"

Ciel took of the eye patch revealing his right eye, " Sebastian, Charlotte. in the name of Her majesty and my own wretched name, i command you to capture them!" Ciel commanded his servants.

"Yes my lord." They spoke in sync.


	11. Chapter 11 Breathe

**Golly gosh! I am so excited about writing this chapter! This is the chapter where everything gets spanned of and everything gets crazy! :D**

**Chapter 11 Breathe**

Sebastian took off his coat placed it one Ciel.

"Wha..!" Ciel exclaimed with irritation.

Charlotte patted Ciel on his head, "He doesn't want you to get a cold, silly." She smiled at him.

"When we return to the mansion, i'll prepare some hot milk for you!" Sebastian spoke as if this was the best time for it, "I'll add honey or brandy to sweeten it."

In the background the roar of the scythe could be heard, "Oye~! I wont let you go so easily!" Grell exclaimed, "Lately, I've only been encountering unsophisticated prey. My scythe and I are unsatisfied."

Grell jumped in the air above Ciels and Sebastian head.

Charlotte pushed Ciel out of the way before the scythe could hit the ground, shattering the pavement beneath their feet into dust.

"If I am the one to be hunted down, then i'd rather be the one to do the hunting, little sebast!" Grell shouted psychotically.

Charlotte darted towards Grell, she stepped onto the flat side of the scythe making it dig into the ground beneath. She raised her leg and booted him into his chin making him throw his head back almost breaking.

"You little bitch!" Grell screamed and dashed after her.

She laughed, "Seems like you completely forgotten about me!" She shouted as she darted behind Sebastian.

Grell jumped at them with his scythe ready to cut through their flesh one by one.

Sebastian grabbed a lamppost out of the ground, he put it in front of him, the scythe began cutting through the weak metal with ease.

"This is the real beginning of the show!" Grell shouted as he applied more pressure on the scythe.

"if you get struck by my 'god's scythe', that lamp post you have in your hands..." He almost cut through the lamp post, it was about to break in half and cut right through Sebastian's arm. "Your hands would be no different from a tree branch!" He shouted in glory as he cut Sebastian's left arm.

Sebastian watched in horror, images of the past short in front of him. Words and memories. The lot.

"... How is it? It's filled with dramatic pain, isn't it?" Grell licked his lips with delight. "That was the power of the death gods, 'cinematic records'. Death gods can use 'cinematic records' to relive the memories of those on the to-die list, for assessment. Whether to let him live on? Or to kill him?"

"DONE WITH YOUR SPEECHES YET!" Charlotte yelled as she darted at Grell. She propelled her arm into his stomach but missed as he stepped back.

"Seems like you haven't had enough!" He shouted and swung his scythe at her.

She watched in horror as the scythe hit the the fin fabric of her dress then the skin of her stomach. It all happened to fast, she didn't have enough time dodge. Sebastian didn't help, it was either he didn't care or was be in pain from the wound on his shoulder?

Charlotte fell onto the ground, blood spilling out of her. She held onto to her stomach trying to stop the bleeding. She was panting in pain, she could bearly hold back her screams of pain.

"N..no... this... is not the end..." She whispered. She could not get up as a new wave of pain hit her every time she moved.

Grell was cackling over Charlottes body. "Was a brave maid, now nothing than a pile of flesh!" He laughed even louder. "Now then..." He exclaimed and turned to Sebastian.

Sebastian was standing now that far away looking down onto Charlotte, he was calm. He did not move, he just watched.

Grell swung his scythe as he walked closer to Sebastian. "Hmm... didn't help your friend?" He walked closer, Sebastian walked slowly away, now he was against the wall had no where to go. "Are you scared..? Little Sebby?" Grell swung the scythe above his head and landed it into the wall just above Sebastian's shoulder. "I am sure you will love the pain from my scythe."

Sebastian clasped the Scythe between his hands trying it to stop from getting any closer to his shoulder.

"Why..." Ciel half whispered.

"Why? You're asking me now, how do you expect ,me to answer?" She replied with a sinister smirk on her face.

"You and I have became a 'guard dog' and 'sinner'." He tried to speak up through the tapping of his teeth.

"If you weren't a guard dog of this place, and became the hunted on instead... THEN THERE WOULD BE ONLY ONE PATH FOR YOU!" Madam red darted at Ciel with a knife pointing toward him.

He dodged just in time just so she would miss his chest, even though, she just cut his shoulder.

Sebastian watched in horror, ignoring the pain going through his right shoulder which was shredded by Grells scythe.

"Madam!" Ciel shouted to make madam red stop even for a second, "As a doctor, why did you have to murder people?"

"EVEN IF I TOLD A LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOU, YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" She shouted a grabbed Ciel by his neck making him fall back onto the ground.

"YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!" She shouted once again.

She brought the knife above her head and screamed "IF YOU HAD NOT BEEN BORN, THAT WOULD BEEN FOR THE BEST!"

As she brought down the knife onto Ciel, just for a moment then, she saw her sister in Ciel. The knife fell out of her hands onto the ground.

"YOUNG MASTER!" Sebastian screamed. Blood bursted everywhere.

Just above madam reds head a demonic black figure weaved, his hand was about to crush madam reds skull.

"STOP IT! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shouted just in time. "Dont kill her.."

Sebastian's hand relaxed, he stood back, shivering in pain. His right hand was just about to fall of, it was bleeding and mangled.

"Sebastian, Charlotte..." Ciel whispered as he looked down at the clump of flesh and fabric of what used to be Charlotte. He looked up to Sebastian who was looking at him with eyes full of agony.

"Madam red!" Grell shouted, "Kill that little brat already!" He commanded.

"Cant..." Madam red mumbled through her shivering lips.

"Eh?" Grell questioned the reply that madam red had given him.

"So I really couldn't do it..." Madam red began to speak as she clutched her heart, "I... cant kill this child.."

"You're saying this now?" He asked her as if she has done the biggest mistake by saying of what she has, "After killing so many women!" He exclaimed. "If you dont kill that little brat, it'll be your turn to be killed! And you have a death god helping you too..."

"But.. BUT!" Madam red clenched her hands together, she stood up in front of Ciel,"This child is my..!" She did not get to finish her words as Grells death scythe propelled itself through madam reds chest.

Blood gushed out of her mouth and chest.

Ciel watched the scene without a expression in mind.

"How disappointing madam red..." Grell hissed." I am not longer interested..." He threw madam reds body through the air and off his scythe, "... in a ordinary woman like you."

Ciel watched as cinematic records appeared from the blood that bursted out of her wounds. The memories of her life, the dearest and the most treasured memories. And the hurtful memories that would better would have never been remembered.

-Insert all madam reds memories-

"I love the way that you are being dyed by the red blood spurting out. Madam red!" Grell called after madam red.

"I am not interested in you who got carried away by the meaningless emotions." Grell walked over the madam reds corpse, "I helped you create alibis, just for you, i broke the rules of the death gods and even helped you kill those woman that were not on the death list. You have disappointed me!" He exclaimed. "In the end you are no different from from the ordinary woman! You are no fit to wear red." He spoke before he pulled of the red coat of madam red and placed it on himself, "The curtains of this cheap theatre act of you life falls now! Good bye madam!" He shouted and walked his own way with his scythe over his shoulder.

Ciel walked over to madam reds lifeless body. He wasn't crying nor was he angry.

He kneeled besides her and closed her eyes, forever.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" He asked his butler in a dim voice.

Sebastian didn't say anything, he did not know what his master meant, it seemed like everything was over by now.

"Its not over yet!" He shouted which made Grell stop in his steps. "Dont hesitate! Hurry up and finish him!" Ciel commanded Sebastian.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian replied and the fight was on once again.

* * *

(listen to the song 'slightly chipped moon')

Ciel was stood in front of Glory, or at least what he thought was Glory. Maybe it was all to late, the shell that kept the mind going, what kept her soul intact with this world was empty by now. Or maybe the dim spark of life was still some where inside of her.

"Glory?" He called her name with not much hope in his voice.

Her closed eye lids flickered, and her eyes slowly opened. She turned her face towards him and smiled, like everything was fine and nothing had happened, "What is it little master." She spoke up in her rusty voice.

He sighed in relief, at least not everyone was gone, not everyone was broken like a useless puppet, "Are you scared?" They both knew that she was going die, but just out of the simple curiosity the question played on his mind.

She chuckled, she was not surprised that Ciel had asked such a question at such a time, "No..." She turned her dimming eyes that used to be like the star full night sky, " I know that i will not leave the surface of this world until i accomplish my promise. To give the reward that you deserve so much." She whispered.

Ciel looked down at her in shock, he knew what she was talking about. But he did not think it was worth it, to cling on for your life, in pain and grief. "It's fine, you may rest in piece."

There were no words in reply, no sound, just the simple mouth movement mouthing: 'No.'

Ciel turned away from Glory, he could no longer watch her suffer in pain. All the sounds and feeling faded away from him, only the thoughts flew through his head. All the sounds around him were muffled and seemed so far away. He no longer cared what had happened or what will happen next to him. He ignored the roars of Grells scythe, he no longer cared what will happen to Sebastian either. The sounds seemed so dim and distant, the roar of the scythe was muffled and could be bearly heard. The distant screams, maybe even chanting his name a thew times. They were so distant.

Something, threw him back on the cold floor, forcing him to fall down. It was a figure, covered in black smoke. It held him down to the floor with what seemed to be a hand or a claw.

Ciels eyes were closed from the shear terror. He was sure he could hear the scythe roaring away some in the distance, muffled, no danger standing to him. But his senses were telling him wrong. It was not that far away. Just a couple inches or so away from his face. Then it was gone completely. He was still shivering from the horror, he was to scared to open his eyes, he could not breath evenly.

There was heavy breathing above him, it was deep and raspy, uneven. Like a animal that got shot through the chest with a bullet.

A warm sticky liquid began dripping down onto his shirt. The smell was like rust, sweet and heavy.

"Everything is fine Ciel." It was the same gentle but raspy voice, "I may rest in peace now."

He opened his eyes in shock, it revealed the picture in front of him. Glory was looking down onto him, she was leaning over him. Her eyes were filled with tears. Her eyes were dim and lifeless. When he looked down he realized in horror. A large wound gapped on her stomach, the blood was dripping down onto him.

"G-Glory?" He whispered.

Glory fell back away from him onto the ground. She howled in pain as the blood dripping out of her wound turned into black smoke then the ribbons of cinematic records. Her body was lifted from the ground. The cinematic records spread further out curling around Ciel and up towards Sebastian's and Grell who were watching the revealed scene of Glory's memories.

Ciel watched the cinematic records with wonder and fear in his eyes.

The cinematic records weaved around Sebastian, as if he was a magnet of memories, so how attached to them. He watched them as the picture cleared. He watched them in calm.

_'This is where is all began. My humble life as the servant of the darkness. My true life and the night mares i always wished to never come true.'_

* * *

**KYYAAA! Next chapter will be all about her memories and about her past. That will not be the last chapter, there will be more! **

**Also i a so happy is because i will not have to follow the guidelines of the manga no more! :D**

**Quickly want to say at the end of the story i will make an extra chapter explaining all the chapters one by one. For example if you still will not understand the time lapse chapters although in the end they will be explained they will be explained once again. Hope that will help those who did not get the story at all, i must say it is really confusing even for me. **


	12. Chapter 12 Forget me not

**Chapter 12 Forget me not**

_My original name was __Endzela, it meant snow drop. My hair was black and my skin was snow white. My eyes were gentle blue. That how i originally looked like._

_I was born in the georgian era, a quiet bad time for a child who's mother had died when the child was only 9 years old and the father was unknown. I mean there was no way to know, so many men my mother had slept with. _

_She was a prostitute. That was the only way she could keep herself and me going. But if you could even call that living, then i suppose, yeah. It did work. _

A young girl was standing in front of a large deep ditch with a wooden rough grave inside.

There was no expression on her face. Her pale blue eyes were stuck to the grave, she did not move when the ice cold wind whipped her bear legs. Just there she was, only 9 years old and no life a head of her and zero of chance even living a year further. Urchin's died from hunger and hyperthermia in the winter. They all knew that it would happen to them. No one gave a dam about them. No one gave a toss when a body of a dead child lied in the middle of the street. They stepped over it and carried on with their day.

The young girl did not care. She knew she will get through no matter what, her life will go on.

_In the winters as i sat in the snow, in soaked clothes. I watched all the rich scum walk past me, i stared at them in hatred. I wish i could just tear their guts out, with my bear hands. _

_I watched the children fall in the middle of the street. Taking their last painful breath. Their misty eyes rolling back. Their little hearts stopping. _

_Every time i saw such a picture before my eyes i thought about the same thing, 'this will not happen to me.' I promised. I always keep promises, even to myself. _

_As the years went on i some how held on to my precious life. As the seasons went by and i got older, i have decided to begin with something i had to follow my mums dirty sinful foot_ steps.

_I didn't give a toss about sins nor what would people think of me. Wouldn't this be what they would do too? _

_I remember as clear as day, the early autumn morning. It is not a good memory. But it sticks in my head as this is where it all began._

Endzela was leaning against the wall of the small narrow alleys of the many. She did not get much sleep, mainly because of the stench left by the body from the next room that was carried out this morning.

Another friend of hers, stuck in the same position as herself. She did not care about the woman's death, she needed to carry on. There is not time to stop living.

There were foot steps approaching her. It did not mean much to her. Just another early riser of the lively city. But at least not today. She sighed as she listened to the foot steps getting closer and closer.

_The foot steps i remember them so well. Click clack click clack... _

The foot steps just an inch away. A hand covered over her mouth and another clenching her hands together. A sweet and over whealming smell sinking down in her lungs.

_I thought i was a goner... i wish i was if i knew back then what would happen to me..._

Endzela was dragged away. Her limp legs leaving a trail in the deep snow.

_Or was this where it all began?_

Underneath the city and into the dungeons, the world underneath the city. No one knew about it. It was all a secret. No one knew about the underground world, where all the nightmares come true.

Where a fick sweet smell of rotting flesh will stay, and will be stained into your mind.

_When the it all began it i thought i was in hell. I thought there will be no way out of it._

_Every day i wish i was dead by the morning. I didn't even know when was the morning. _

_I lived for so long without light i practically became blind. _

_THESE memories that will come back to me every time i close my eyes. Every time i hear a scream. Every time i see blood and cut flesh. _

_If you think your life was tough and there was no way out of it but death. THINK AGAIN! You know nothing about the living hell, when ever day you dread for your death to come closer. _

_Be thankful for the life that you have! _

The pale white skin stained with fresh and crusty blood. Crawling through the snow. Eyes misty and sightless. The dried lips mouthing, 'this is not the end.'

Cackling in the background.

She was grabbed by her hair, pulling up her body by her weak hair.

She screamed in pain, her eyes rolling back. Her body was over filled with drugs. Over dosed. About to die.

Blood poring onto the ground. Throat slit. Left there, expected to die.

_Just left carelessly in the middle of an empty winter street. Blood gushing out painting the pure snow white. _

The dim sparks of life gone by now.

Another pair of steps, light cackling following them, "Kukukuku~"

It was a man dressed in all black and a black top hat. His long grey hair was tied back with a dark purple ribbon.

He bent down next the the lifeless body, his cheshire cat smile played on his lips. "What a wonderful body, wasted in such a way." He flopped the body over his shoulder and cackling hurried back to his little dark shop.

_I am sure i could remember it, just like a dream, all my life skipping before my eyes. _

_The light shinned through my eye lids, for sure i was no more under ground. But there was still a sweet heavy smell. _

_My eyes began to open, i began to blink, trying to get used to the strong light. I was in a quiet large room filled with... graves? There were also shelves with misty jars, stacks of books. _

_I propped myself up, i was wearing something quiet close to a long white dress. _

_Just behind there were foot steps and excited chuckling. Clanging of glass and metal. I turned around and i saw him... the man dressed in black and with grey hair._

_He stood there and looked at me, his smile seemed to be stood on his face. _

"Oh, why!" He chanted, Endzela looked at him in confusion. "Seems like you still have a life to live." He cackled and walked up closer to Endzela. He reached his hand out to her, helping her out of the custom made wooden grave.

Endzela took his hand and hopped out of the grave. Still looking at him in confusion.

He grabbed her face, stretching her checks in all direction with his cheshire cat smile.

"WAHH?" Endzela exclaimed.

The man carried on staring at her, "Hmm... Hello there Glory..." He mumbled. He finally had let go of her face.

She stepped away and began rubbing her sore checks. "What did you just called me old man?" She chanted at him.

"Glory." He answered as he stood back and watched her.

She sighed as she glared at him, "I am Endzela thank you very much." She hissed.

He chuckled at her expression, "No you are Glory. The little Glory that loves the watch people suffer in pain and sorrow. My little Glory."

_The words that he had spoken to me meant so much. It seemed like the just opened my eyes, told me the reality._

"I am sorry, you must have mistaken me for some one else." She mumbled and back away further away.

His smile was gone, although she could not see his eyes she was sure he facial expression was serious, "My Glory has Crimson eyes and dark blue hair." He half whispered.

Endzela chuckled in confusion, she brushed back her silky wavy hair back with both of her hands. "Again, i am sorry i am not 'Glory'."

The man darted at Endzela, he grabbed a lock of her hair and presented it in front of her eyes, "As blue as the night sky." Her hair was deep blue, it could not be mistaken for black.

Endzela looked at it in horror, she looked around at the jars on the one of many shelves. She glared at her reflection on the glass. Gloving crimson eyes.

_I was no more Endzela, the prostitute with pain and sorrow stained in her heart. I've became Glory. The new self, i could start all over. It was as if the mask was pealed back revealing the face of perfection underneath._

_When some one hears 'Glory' they would think: 'Glory for lord', or 'The glory of hope'. Or something of such. This glory meant: 'Glory for the satan', 'Glory for darkness' and 'Glory for sorrow and death'. _

_I was proud of what i had became. _

_My body was elegant and shaped like a hour glass. My lips were dark red, my skin was pale and clear. My eyes were crimson, but i preferred them ocean blue. My hair was silky and as blue as the starry night sky. _

_I was the woman of dreams in every mans mind. _

Glory was sat on the top of a wooden grave, rocking back and forth in disappear and confusion. "So, who are you old man?" She mumbled still not taking her gaze from the floor.

"Just call me 'undertaker'." He answered with a cackle following the words.

She began swinging her legs trying to take her mind of one too many things, "What am I."

He cackled, he couldn't wait to answer that question, "A ordinary human with a second chance."

"But why have i became like this?" Glory carried on asking questions.

"The death gods have given you a second chance," He sat opposite Glory on another wooden grave, "Death god such as me. But a chance in a for of other, such as a demon. Your past life has been exaggeration in this presence. You have became a succubus, a female demon who seduces men and feeds of their souls. Now you have the full right to enter hell."

_The undertaker, he let me stay in his workshop for as long as i wanted. He let me live there and i did not have to pay him in anyway. But i wanted to. I helped him in preparing the graves, and his favorite hobby. I loved dissecting human body it was fascinating and from his words apparently i had a talent. _

_He taught me many things, he teaches me about myself. My nature and the way i shall live on. He was like a father to me, a father that i never had. _

_It was like i was his apprentice. He loved it and so did i. _

_I watched many funeral ceremonies with him. Just standing in front of the graveyards gates, watching the prevision with eyes full of wonder. _

_Every day i went out pretending to be a prostitute, the men fell for me like bees for honey. _

_My quirky smile, my exposed figh's, and my perfect chest. They all fell for it. _

_After i finished with them, at dusk i carried the body over my shoulder and back to the undertakers. Just like a little treat. _

_As time moved on i had realized, it was time for me to move on. I left the undertaker, i began my new life as a ordinary human._

_I called myself Charlotte, Charlotte Vickens. I liked that name. _

_I trained as a doctor. I didn't need any training, i already had all the knowledge and the skills, but to get my certificate so i could work in a hospital i needed to go through all the stages of training. I got my qualifications easily, i was an outstanding student after all. _

_I was rich, i had my own mansion. I had everything i wanted. _

_I once visited hell. The visit is long gone out of my memory, and the person that i once met there. _

Glory was calmly walking across a black grand, metal bridge. There was no water, just lava and fire. The muffled screams of those sinful humans that were burning in the fire of hell.

Leaning against the border of the bridge was a handsome man, or should've said demon. He had raven black hair and crimson horns curling down and around his ears. He was wearing a dark crimson suit, bones were curling around his shoulders and ruby's were glimmering in the light. He was looking down at the lava. The fire was reflecting on his perfect pale skin and on his crimson eyes.

Glory walked up to him, leaning with her back against the border.

"What is a beautiful lady like you is doing in a place like this?" He curled his words around his snake like tongue.

She chuckled, "The same thing that a person like you would be." She smiled at him realizing that the demon was watching her all this time.

The demon walked up in front of Glory, he curled his hand under her chin, he stood closer to her. Smiling deviously.

"Dont you even..." She was about to snap at him when she was over whelmed with a forced kiss. She did not kiss him back. Her long scaily tail appeared from under her skirt and wrapped it self around his leg. Digging in the ocean blue scales into his leg.

_I did not wish to meet that demon ever again and if i would he would not get away as easily. If i only recognized him in the future. _

_I worked in the hospital as a nurse first of all but quickly became a sophisticated doctor. I felt human. Normal. It was such a pleasant feeling. My life should have always been like this, from the start. My mother should've not been gone as such a young age. My father would have always been there for me. We would always have money and i would have decent education. _

_And here i am, just the way my life should have been. _

_I had met a man of my dreams. He was one of my patients, he fell in love with me and i fell in love with him._

_Love from the first sight. A year on we married, a wedding of my dreams. It was our big day, not just mine. _

_We had a happy marriage. We never had an argument, it was perfect. _

_We had a son. His name was Daniel, his hair was dark blue like his mother and his eyes were bronze like his father. We both loved him, he was one of the most precious thing to my heart. _

_He was a joyful child, very intelligent and very serious at the same time. _

_It was 2 days after my sons 13th birthday. I was back in the hospital, earning a living. My husband said that he would looked after Daniel, after all, a child in a mansion all alone doesn't sound great to anyone. _

_It was a well spent day, there were no serious incidents in the hospital, i was returning back to the mansion with excitement to see my son and my husband. Every time i thought about them my heart had skipped a beat. _

_I ran up the porch of the mansion but stopped half way up, it seemed like something was watching me. The carriage was long gone by now. _

_I shrugged and carried on. _

Glory ran through the doors and up the stairs. She ran towards her sons room. Where she expected to see her man and her son. She ran faster and faster, she knew something was wrong. She could feel it to the pit of her gut.

The smell that followed her around all her life. Tears started to drip down her face.

She bursted through the doors. Two bodies cut up into shreds. Blood spilled all over the floor.

Glory fell onto her knees. Tears trickling down her face.

"N-n-NOOOOO!" She screamed, while screaming in hysterics.

In such a short time, she lost everything. Everything that was so important to her. She lost everything that she lived for.

_At that moment i wished to die. I did not see a point of living._

_They were killed because of me, because i had broken the sacred rules. The rules of a demon. _

_I broke them all, because of my selfishness. This was all my fault. _

_I wanted to watch my son grow with the man that meant everything to me. I wished to die by the side of those people that i loved. _

Glory was standing in front of two gravel stones. Just like the day her mother had died.

Father and son burred next to each other. Without the mother in sight.

White roses were laid next to the fathers grave stone and blue roses underneath the sons.

She could not return to the mansion, they would find her and she would be finished too. But she had to carry on, no time to give up.

She could not go back to the undertakers, she could not trust he either. Nor could she put him in so much danger, it better stay hidden from him.

She must run. Run as far as possible. And she was off saying the final good byes to her home.

As she ran through the misty woods her feet barely touched the ground. Though by now it was obvious all these attempts were use less.

Heavy foot steps, angered hissing. They followed. Carefully and with precision. She was goner. But she did not stop, she did not give up.

The stone bridge was in sight.

Glory could not carry on like this. She needed to fight back.

Panting heavily she stopped, half way along the bridge. Facing the death.

_I thought that i would be strong enough to fight back. I made them howl in pain, it was not enough. They clawed my skin into shreds and set me flying of the bridge. _

She lyed in the ice cold water, wishing for the sparks of her not so full filled life would leave her.

She watched the trickles of blood run down her arms, mixing with the water. But she wanted to pass away remembered, leaving some sort of a mark on this world. And that was why it was not her time yet.

_I watched him as he held me out of the river, i had no idea who he was but those crimson eyes meant everything to me. _

_The little boy. My heart skipped a beat as i saw his face. He was so much like Daniel, just the ocean blue eyes spoilt it. I dont know why but i needed to protect him. Just like a mother would protect her child. _

_I told the man the truth. Sebastian. I think that was his name. I did think that i was hell, and yes, i did learn quiet a lot from the gargoyles. But the one thing i lied about was why ended up in the river. I decided it would be better if it was kept a secret. After all he was a demon and i had no idea if he was one of their spy's. _

_Soon enough i was able to recognize him. He was the one i met on the bridge in the middle of hell. _

_He has changed, he was no more as cocky. Neither was he after lust as much as back then. I didn't like it. _

_I did not wish to fight him, i just protected myself. Just a reaction. I could not respond as a human, he wished for me to fight back as a demon._

_He recognized me. This was the time for the pay back. _

Glory hopped along the balconies of the rooms, along the fames of the windows. She followed Sebastian as he walked towards Ciels study.

She froze and hid in between each of the windows.

As Sebastian entered the study Glory slipped through a half opened window and into the main corridor. She opened the door of the study without a creak.

Walking in the shadows, it hid her like an invisibility cloak. She hid behind Ciel arm chair. With a smirk playing on her face and her crimson eyes glowing in the dark.

_I wanted for so long to tell my little master my real name, it meant everything to me, i wanted him to remember me by my real name. _

_I was no longer in danger, i followed the demons rules, they gave me my punishment. But the guilt of my family will never be settled of my heart. I wish Ciel known my real story. _

_There was always something on my mind that i needed to tell Sebastian, i could no longer clench it between my teeth. _

Glory entered the kitchen with a mop under her arm and a bucket held in the other.

Sebastian was clearing up the kitchen after a day. Glory propped the mop next to a counter, leaving the bucket next to it. She walked up to Sebastian while cleaning up her hands with her apron.

"Anyway i could help you, Charlotte?" He asked, still ignoring her with his eyes.

She sighed deeply, "In a way yes."

Sebastian looked up to her, "How then?" He wondered.

"Do me a favor, if you ever see me in pain or wounded never help me no matter what."

Sebastian looked at Glory in confusion, he didn't expect for her to say something like this, "That is a very strange favor to ask. Why?"

Glory chuckled, she never had heard him being so shocked, "Because there is not point of saving me because i will carry on living until i will full fill my life and reward our master. I shall not rest in peace until i will reward him."

_I hoped that he would understand and keep his promise. _

_It was the night i had received the wound on my stomach. _

_I was lying on the ground watching as Ciels death approached him closer and closer. I watched him in horror. I could hear Sebastian shouting at Ciel, telling him to get out of the way. It was as if i was letting my own son die in front of my eyes. There was no way Sebastian could be quick enough. There was the only thing to do. The thing i could not do for Daniel but at least i could try and do for this child. That lost everything just like i had. It was the time. Its_** you're reward**_. Little master. _

Glory threw herself in front of Ciel. She pushed him back onto the ground shielding him with her back. She held her breath as Grell's scythe propelled its way through her back. She did not scream. She watched Ciel horrified face.

"This is you're reward Ciel. Appreciate it."

_My life is full filled i may rest in peace now. He will remember me for this, i am sure of it. _

_But i wish i could one day say to him, 'this is something i could never have done for my son. But i have done this for you. I care for you as much i cared for Daniel." _

_I shall take my last breath and rest in peace for ever. Or maybe not... _


	13. Chapter 13 Tombstone

**Quick note:**

**The cinema records of Glory's memories were shown during the time William T. Spears had appeared during the story line.**

**Also i had decided to make this chapter quiet quick since there will be a quiet a lot of long chapters! Probably not the next one since it will be one of the time lapse chapters and they are very short. Also, PLEASE look at the date and time given at the start of the time lapse chapters, if you will the chapter will make a lot more sense. **

**The chapters will be longer since they will be my imagination and i can do what ever i want with them unlike with the chapters that i had to copy out of the manga series. T_T Seriously, give me some credit for even bothering on doing something like that. **

**chapter 16**

The limp body rested on the cold pavement. Shallow breathing quietly bounced around the walls of the streets. Her pulse was almost gone. It was over, over and will never be changed. There could nothing to be done excepted to wait for one less heart to beat.

The reapers were long gone by now, the cinema records had melted into the fin air; like they never even existed. Just a mystery with a heart breaking meaning.

The best thing Ciel could do was hold Glory's hand and wait as she passes away. He held her almost lifeless hand with no tears or expressions on his face. Just a deep sigh and half closed eyes.

Sebastian was standing over his young master. Gazing down with his crimson eyes. He had nothing on Glory, he did not bother stay by her just like his master. He was cold and heartless, thats the way he had always been. A stone cold black heart with no emotions inside, just the sense less words and riddles and gazes.

Glory's complexion went from soft rosy pink to icy white. Her crimson lips slowly turned dark purple. Her breaths became more and more shallow, her pulse was almost completely gone.

Ciels eyes opened wide, he's realizations struck him to the bottom of his heart. It all hit him, just by the last second. As the grip of Glory's hand softened on his hands, he realized this was the end. Never will he see her smile, never he will hear her laughter. Never will he see her deep crimson eyes. The two dark figures like shadows standing by his side, one of them fading away slowly.

Ciel took the ring of his thumb and watched the crimson pattern slowly fade away. Just like Glory simple but twisted life.

This is the end.

Glory's hand fell to the ground, it was over now. The presence of her life had faded away. The demon called 'Glory' has no more place in this world.

Sebastian bent down to Ciels level, "It is all over now young master. We better go back to the mansion." Sebastian half whispered.

Ciel gave a weak nod as he looked down on madam rose and Glory.

_What a horrid night it was. _

* * *

Day before Glory's funeral and 5 days after madam reds funeral

Ciel was in his office, he was resting in his arm chair. He was looking down onto a half torn list that Sebastian had made when he was writing down the names of the 'jack the ripper' case.

One of the names read: 'Charlotte E. Vickens.' All along she was a suspect, but soon she was crossed out.

Sebastian walked into the room silently.

Ciel put the paper down on to the table and looked up to his butler, "What do you want now Sebastian?"

Sebastian sighed at the reaction his master had give, "About Charlotte's funeral..."

Ciel clenched his hands in anger, "It's GLORY! No Charlotte!" Ciel stood up from his place and shouted at his butler.

Sebastian watched Ciel in shock. It must have been Glory's memories that got so close to Ciel. Before her death, to Ciel, Glory was just another servant, just another demon. He didnt have a second thought about her.

Ciel sighed and fell back into his arm chair, "Anyway..." He mumbled, "The funeral has been sorted out. The coffin has been finished and the flowers have been ordered for the coffin. And so on.."

"But young master, dont you think that is too much?" Sebastian wondered as the words set up an unwanted spark inside Ciel's head.

"You are saying that she does not deserve a proper funeral?" Ciel growled, "After all she done, you are saying she doesn't deserve a funeral that an ordinary skanky human would?" No response. "Get out... of this room." Ciel snapped under his breath.

Sebastian backed away out of the room, "I'll leave now young master." Sebastian spoke before he exited the room.

He sighed in relief as he closed at doors and his master was left on his own. He was glad that he was not so touchy other wise he wouldn't be able to survive a day in a place like this. He had no human emotions, that was the only thing that saved him, unlike Glory that sacrificed herself for a human that would die one day anyway. The human emotions had over whelmed her, they destroyed her...

He hated when Ciel had miss understood his thoughts that could be useful in the future.

* * *

It was deep in the night, Ciel was asleep by now and so were the other servants.

Sebastian was walking through the deadly silent corridors. Just the three candles were lighting his way. It was all back to normal, the first thew weeks Glory had lived in this mansion many things had changed. Changed for the better, better for some.

When Glory was still alive Sebastian no longer strolled around the lonely corridors of the Phantomhive's mansion all on his own. She would usually skip along the corridors, as she walked away into the darkness of the corridors he could hear her singing a lullaby; tagging him after her.

She meant nothing to him, that is why he never missed her nor was he glad when he found her in the river. Maybe a long distant memory, a memory that could mean a lot to him. But it didnt just a ghost of the pleasant past and freedom. But no more than that.

* * *

The day of the funeral

It icy breeze crawled into the church through the slightly opened wooden doors. The light fell into the windows of the church and down onto the floor in multi coloured lights.

To both Ciel's and Sebastian surprise many people came to 'Charlotte's' funeral. Most of them were women, they were all of incredible beauty. Some were men, possibly doctors. Some were young children. They must have been Charlotte's patients when she used to work in the hospital and the doctors and the nurses she worked with. But some were clearly more than that. Crimson orbs, glowing from all directions, it explained a lot.

Just the clicking of the heels of the people who came up to the grave to say their final goodbyes could be heard, cracking the endless silence.

It was Ciel's turn to say the final good bye's before she could rest under the many layers of earth and dream her endless dreams.

Ciel proceeded slowly towards the coffin. He walked up to the coffin which was imbedded with white roses. Inside rested Glory, a crown of 'forget me not' flowers was weaved around her head, ducking in and out of her hair. A golden ring was placed on her ring finger. It had always been there it just never been noticed, she hid it all along. She didn't want anyone about her past. Not that long ago under that ring would be a crimson symbol, identical to the one that used to be on Ciel's thumb.

She seemed so alive it was as if any moment she will open her eyes and the crimson orbs will glare at Ciel. A gentle smile would play on her face, just as it would always. The words 'Hello there Ciel.' Would flow out, soothing Ciel's mind and bringing a smile on his face. But it was just useless dreams.

Ciel was about to speak out his final words when a light trill of words were whisked out of his mouth:

_"Sing a gentle song_

_It is going to be alright_

_Forget the sins and the forgotten promises_

_Keep me close in your mind_

_It is going to be alright_

_Keep on living_

_Dont forget me _

_It is going to be alright _

_**Forget me not**"_

He gulped, those were not the words of his own, it was as if someone used his mind to speak out their words. To speak out their final words before the last breath of life completely left them. The final thought was dead and gone.

Ciel returned to his place, he breathed in and out deeply as he watched Sebastian walk up. It seemed as if he was the death that taken Glory's soul and brought it to the depths of hell, letting it burn in pain and sorrow.

Sebastian's crimson eyes glowed down onto Glory's life less body. He brushed his fingers against the border of the coffin. He lips moving without creating a sound. He looked down at her for a moment or two then walked away to his masters side.

* * *

**Oh how much i wish i could written more, but since i do not know how would Ciel's another-normal-day would go i skipped the idea. **

**'Why was Sebastian so heartless towards Glory?' ****Do remember that he has no human emotions such as anger, love, sadness, etc. Well he probably has the emotions such as boredom and lust. *Shrug* **


	14. Chapter 14 Die!

**Another flash back chapter. **

**Warning: Lots and lots of gore...**

**Chapter 14**

New York 1983 May 02:13 am

The strong breeze blew up to the top of the sky scrappers bringing in the smells of the night city with it. The lights shined all along the busy streets making it seem like it way day. There was no different between day and night in this city, except those that ran these streets.

Sounds of smashing bottles and the beeping of the taxis did not bother her, she looked down calmly at the multi coloured lights. They reflected on her pale skin, it made her seem more alive. More alive that her own soul was, the long gone, long destructed innocent soul.

Clutching a knife with layers of blood on it, still fresh dripping down. Her hand were covered in the liquid. Her red hair blended with the crimson liquid so it made no difference.

The stench of the dead bodies was wafted away by the breeze. It didn't let the smell spread around the city, letting people be alarmed. It would spoil all the fun after all.

The grimace played on her face as she ran the blade along her teeth and letting the blood drip onto her tongue. She walked to the pile of bodies and internal organs. Some were scattered and some were even barely un touched bodies, just the hearts ripped out and thrown over the shoulder.

"Ah, what a beautiful sight." She purred as she looked at the bloody mess, she picked up a torn of head by its hair and brought it to her face, "Isn't it Mr. Who-ever-you-are. Isn't is a beautiful sight of me going mad?" He growled and threw the head over her shoulder making it crack and letting all the brains drip out like a worm.

"It is all their fault, selfish bastards!" She screamed. She hated feeling. She hated humans, she hated everything by now. But she loved pain, sorrow and death. Her most favorite things. The things she had experienced and the things she watches people experience first hand. But not as bad as her, thats why she likes to bring them more and more pain.

"I shall not stop. Until they will understand..." She hissed as she bursted a heart with the heel of her boot. Letting the blood gush out staining the heel. Her grimace grew as she watched the blood drip out. What a wonderful feeling it was for her.

* * *

**Thats why i guess this story is rated T+**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ: **

**AT THE END I WILL MAKE A CHAPTER (UN OFFICIAL CHAPTER) EXPLAINING EACH CHAPTER ONE BY ONE. IT WILL BE CALLED 'EXPLANATIONS OF THE CHAPTERS.' IF YOU DID NOT ALWAYS UNDERSTAND WHAT WAS GOING IT WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING. PLEASE LEAVE REVIES ASKING ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO EXPLAIN IN THE END. :) THANKS FOR READING THIS NOTE.**


	15. Chapter 15 Brand new start

**Chapter 15**

The dull early January wind danced over the graveyard. Brushing off the brown dead leafs of the motionless stone. Only the screams of the craws broke through the endless silence.

There was no life in sight, just the presence of the dead. Not a good place to be in the early morning, even if you are the darkness it self.

It Phantomhive mansion had woken up to a brand new day. It was many weeks since Glory's funeral, it was all back to normal. Like she never had even existed.

The three servants that were left behind, Maylene, Finny and Bard. They kept on asking what had happened to 'Charlotte', all Sebastian could reply with was that she had quit working for their master. It was the simplest explanation. He did not want to tell them that she had passed away, just in case.

No one had ever spoken of madam red, or the mysterious character 'Charlotte'. Once appeared and never seen again, nor ever spoken of.

Ciel was still asleep, he had no dreams that night. It was blank, as if they were stolen from his mind. He didn't mind that at all, as he would always have night mares no matter what. No matter what kind of a day he would have.

A pair of foot steps had woken him up, he kept his eyes closed. He hated the annoying bright morning light.

The doors to his room opened with a light creak. Two sets of foot steps, one was easy to recognize. It was Sebastian. The second pair of foot steps, he guessed was Maylene, carrying in fresh towels.

"Good morning young master!" Sebastian called as he opened the curtains letting in the morning's sunshine.

Ciel tried to hide his face deeper in the covers.

"Todays breakfast is (enter a fancy breakfast)." He announced as he tried to roll back the covers of Ciel face.

"Get off me!" Ciel shouted form underneath the covers as he curled up even more.

The other set of foot steps came closer, "Sebastian, leave young master alone. Just let him sleep a little longer." The second person sat down on the bed besides Ciel and stroked him on the head.

Just then it finally hit Ciel, it was not Maylene, she doesn't have such an even and gentle voice as this woman. He flipped the covers of his face. The light struck his eyes making his flutter his eyes to get used to the bright light. His vision was blurry and he could only make out a smiling gentle face and raven black hair.

"Good morning young master." The woman chanted. She gently brushed the hair out of Ciels face. Her smile didn't fade, it was like a layer of oil paint over lapping the original unwanted image.

The image before Ciel became clear, the woman had deep brown eyes, elegant pale face which was made even paler by her raven black hair. She was wearing a black maids dress, clearly meaning she was working here.

Ciel slapped her hand of his head, "Who are you!" He snapped at the woman.

"Ow! What a nice way to welcome me back young master!" She exclaimed sarcastically as she held her hands to heart.

"Huh?" Ciel wondered, 'welcome me back', the words played over and over in his head. She meant that they have meet before? He was sure that he had never seen her before.

"Glory, explanations later. He needs to have is breakfast and get dressed." Sebastian commanded the woman.

'G-Glory?" Ciel mumbled in shock.

The woman smiled at Sebastian, "Sure." She answered Sebastian and stood up from Ciels bed. She waved at him and left the room.

Ciel looked at the spot where she was just a moment ago. He was in shock and confusion. "Glory..." He whispered.

Just as Sebastian finished tying Ciel's shoe laces, Ciel jolted from the bed and out of the room, he wanted answers and he would not wait. He dashed towards the main stair case. He was not watching where he was going. Bad idea especially as he could collide with some one. Just as he did, of course. He fell back onto one of the stairs immediately getting caught by a pair of steady hands, strangely not Sebastian's.

He looked up at who ever caught him, his glare was caught by a pair of crimson orbs. "Sorry about that young master."

"Glory?" He gave a questioning look at his savior.

Glory helped him up from the stairs. She propped up his chin with the tips of her fingers, "Seems like the smile is gone completely." She gave him a gentle distressed look.

He glared at her, "It never was there." He sighed, "Weren't you dead?" He questioned her without thinking about what he said. "And why are you like this?" He questioned Glory's new appearance.

"Hmm... why am i back? Maybe because of this:

_Sing a gentle song_

_It is going to be alright_

_Forget the sins and the forgotten promises_

_Keep me close in your mind_

_It is going to be alright_

_Keep on living_

_Dont forget me _

_It is going to be alright _

_Forget me not~" _

She sang with a grin on her face, "You remembered me, now didn't you?"

Ciel remembered the day he was looking down at Glory in the coffin. The words that spilled out of his mouth, it was Glory asking him to remember her, maybe not speak of her but keep her close in his mind.

"I regenerated and one day i woke up, deep in the ground. That day my hair was blue and my complexion was still untouched. I do wish the coffin was a lot easier to break out of." She tried to explain.

Ciel noticed Glories chipped and uneven coal black nails. He couldn't imagine how she was able to dig out of those layers of dirt.

Glory looked down at him, "You were wondering about my appearance were you not?" She wondered. Her gaze flickered behind Ciels back.

"She wouldn't have look in such a way if you didn't make her funeral so grand." Sebastian commented on their discussion. "Lets take this to the study room." Her suggested. This discussion would be better if not be heard by the unwelcome listeners.

Ciel was sat comfortably in his arm chair ready to listen to the clear explanations Glory would hopefully give him.

Glory was sat on the edge of Ciel's desk, her eyes flickered over the garden of the mansion that window looked out on. "Would you see a living corpse out in the streets and not be surprised?"

He looked at Glory in confusion, "There is no such thing as a living corpse." He answered.

"That is why Ciel, i am like this." She pointed at herself. She was so much different than what she was before. Her curves were as not as pronounced as before, her face was no more as teenage like.

Ciel took his gaze of her, he was deep in his thought. Thats what Sebastian was trying to tell him the day before her funeral, she wouldn't have to look the way she does now.

"Well, you didn't have to look so much like Sebastian, did you?" Ciel grimaced as he spoke out the words.

Glory chuckled, "Or would you prefer me looking like this?"

Ciel turned around in confusion.

It was a strange picture, even to imagine. A pair of large black horns had grown out of Glories skull. The horns went down, ending just by her chin. Her lips were black. Her check bones were much more pronounced. Her black nails were a lot longer. A long emerald snake like tail was flexing on the floor just like a cats tail would.

Sebastian coughed, "I do not think that is quiet appropriate to show to our young master." He snarled at Glory.

"Remember this." Glory asked Sebastian as her tail wrapped around his leg as the emerald scales empaled into his skin.

Sebastian did not flinch, "Yes." He spoke through his teeth.

The tail slowly moved under her skirt, the horns slowly moved back into her skull as Glory stepped closer to Sebastian. "You are so lucky that i didn't kill you right on the spot that day." Her lips curled up into a devious smile.

"Stella!" Ciel called.

Sebastian and Glory looked at their master in confusion.

"Stella, leave him be already." Ciel called out the words as he glared at Glory. It was her new name, after all she is going to stay here or not?

Glory chewed on her bottom lip in disgust, she hated when her master called on her like she was a dog. A useless street muck.

Ignoring those thoughts she smiled, "Yes, young master." She stepped away from Sebastian as she was told.

Later that night.

Glory was standing in the corridor where all the guest rooms were placed. She was changing the candles that were way over their life span. She put the last one in and lighten it up. She watched the first drop of hot wax on that candle roll down spoiling the perfection of the candle.

"Glory."

She spun around on her heels to see the one that called her name. It was Sebastian. He mixed in with the deep shadows of the corridor. His crimson eyes glowing in the dark like a pair of candles, quiet sinister ones if so.

"What now?" She snapped at him, she was no more the jolly girl out the grave that she was before Ciel.

"Why bother coming back? You have no need of staying here any longer."

Her smile faded just like the light of the candles. "And that is where you are wrong." Her steps echoed through out the mansion. She was just standing before him, her crimson eyes looking up at him.

As he wrapped his arm around her waist she hissed at him showing her shark like teeth. Her crimson eyes fired up in anger.

She hated to return his kisses. They were not kisses because of love, but kisses of boredom and lust.

* * *

**Sorry about that little moment between Glory and Sebastian, been day dreaming a little to much about Sebastian...**


	16. Chapter 16 Back to hell

**Tip: Listen to the song 'Lights' by Ellie Goulding**

**Chapter 16**

It was late in the afternoon. Stella and Sebastian were clearing the dinning hall after Ciel's visitors.

There was a dreamy, dull look in Stella's eyes as she collected the plates. She seemed less lively that she usually is, it was as if she was planning something deeply in her mind.

Meanwhile Sebastian watched her in confusion, he never seen her being in such a state. "Is everything fine, Stella?" He wondered.

Stella lifted her head and blinked rapidly, trying to focus. She turned around to Sebastian with a grin on her face. "Y-Yes. Why would you think its not?" She stuttered as she balanced a pile of plates on one of her hands.

Sebastian shrugged in reply and walked out of the hall.

Stella waved him of with a forced on smile. She sighed as she seen the last of his tale coat. She gripped the plates with both of her hands and walked out of the room after Sebastian.

The dirty dishes were carried into the kitchen where they would be washed and rinsed by Maylene. Stella chucked the plates into the sink leaving them up to Maylene, hoping that she would not break them as she would most of the time.

Stella walked out of the kitchen back into the corridor. She leaned against one of the walls, rubbing her temples.

"You do not seem your self, Stella." A calm voice approached Stella.

She let her hands fall and her head rise to let her eyes meet with Sebastian's. "Why does it bother you so much?"

Sebastian chuckled, "It doesn't but i couldn't say the same for my master." He answered as he looked down onto Stella.

She was about to edge away from Sebastian when she was stopped by a hand pinning her to the wall. She clenched her teeth together in anger, she grabbed Sebastian's hand and pushed it away.

Sebastian watched her wander away back to her room. He sighed and returned back to the kitchen, hoping that his thoughts were just over exaggerated thoughts.

* * *

The candles were blown out, meaning it was time to let your silent dreams flow. Just the foot steps reminded that life flourished in the mansion, not for long.

The foot steps stopped, just in at the top of the stair case. It was Glory with a candle in hands and tears dripping down her pale perfect face. She bit her bottom lip hard, almost letting the taste of blood spread along her mouth. She reached one of her hands to the flame of the candle, barely touching it. She sighed and let her hand touch the flame.

Flames bursted around, swarming around her. The flames spread down the stair case like lava and climbed up the walls. She let go of the candle letting it fall. Her eyes gazed on to the flames flowing out of her hand. She sighed and clenched her hand letting the already set fire do the job. She wiped the tears away and stepped down the stair case calmly. Where ever she stepped at fire separated letting her step without the fire bite her like a swarm of dogs.

Just before stepping out of the mansion she looked over her shoulder and sighed.

The memories, that brought human emotions that destroyed her must be forgotten. There was only one way for her to do so, destroy the memories. Burn them, just like a photo. A photo full of memories.

She loved Ciel like her own child, but he made her love, made her cry. He made her have emotions. Not forgetting the demon by the child's side. He brought back a small unforgettable memory...

* * *

Ciel was asleep in his room. The usual, nightmares, nothing else. The warmth around him was gone, although it still seemed that his duvet was around him.

The cold air wrapped around him, slowly creepy inside of him. His eyes began to open in confusion. His gaze meet the crimson gaze. He began blinking rappedly trying to adjust his eyes.

The crimson gaze belonged to his butler.

"Huh...?" He mumbled still half asleep.

Sebastian put one finger over his lips but did not respond.

He felt drowsy and his eye lids felt heavy. Although he tried his best not to fall back into his heavy sleep his eye lids finally fell and he was deep in his dreams once again.

* * *

It was the next morning, Ciel was in his bed, he was curled up in the duvet. The light shined down onto his face, forcing him to wake up.

"Good morning young master." The words echoed in his head.

Ciel sat up in his bed, eyes closed neither the less. "Sebastian... why is there the smell of burned wood."

Sebastian looked at his master, "It is nothing to be worried about, young master."

Ciel sighed in anger, he hated when Sebastian refused to give him straight answers, "Explain..."

Sebastian set down the teat pot onto the table and passed the tea cup to his master. He put his hands behind his back like he would always, "Glory attempted to destroy the mansion."

The young master, Ciel, glared up at Sebastian. He was calm no anger to shock. Just nodded. He expected for something as such to happen.

Everything went to good to be true. All he wanted to do now is to get 'Glory' out of his life. He did not want to know why did Glory do what she has done. He already knew the answer. Her work was done here and she could go back to her demonic nature. It was no big deal for him.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last chapter, then I will make the page with all the explanations. :) Cant wait to finish this story and concentrate on my other fanfic, 'one eyed wisher.'**

**P.S. The last chapter will have a very interesting twist on it, if you want to know what it is read on.**


	17. Chapter 17 Stab the ground

NO THEY ARE NOT IN LOVE! PLEASE DONT GET ANGRY AT ME READ ON!

Chapter 17

2010 London 9:34

The sound of the spade hitting the cold ground echoed around the empty graveyard. It was early in the morning, there were no services that morning. Just the one worker was there, she was know to be working there for many years. She a was a mysterious persona.

The spade was stabbed into the ground next to the dug up empty grave. It was dug there many years ago, more than a century.

She brushed her blue locks out of her face and brushed off the beads of sweat. Her gaze was now on the grave stone. It was weathered away but you could just make out the words in graved onto it. A metal bell was one the left of the grave stone, it was covered in rust but some how

the rope still held it. The grave was there but the person that rested in there had not been in there from the start.

"What a waste, such a good grave. Fathers skill gone to waist." She spoke through her teeth.

She brushed the dirt of her jeans and her shirt, brining it back to its clean state.

The gate of the graveyard closed making a loud clang of the metal echo against the tombstones. He was tall, he was handsome. It didn't seem he had any needs of being in the graveyard any time soon. Thought he was already once down under the 6 feet of soil. He made his way through the maze of the grave stones. His smile grew as he noticed the figure standing out in the sea of the grave stones.

She turned around on her heels, her lips curled into a smile.

"Good morning Glory." He greeted her.

Glory smirked, "You can quit with the good manners. After all your master is not here now is he?"

No response, his gaze was brought down onto the dug up grave. Which once belonged to him.

"Such a waste, isn't it? its so empty..." Glory followed his gaze.

He sighed with a smile on his face, "So many years but not a thing has changed. I missed your insulting words." He spoke sarcastically the last words of his speech.

Glory curled her arms around Sebastian's neck, "Sorry for the crackling fire on the night, so many emotions, i could not control myself."

Sebastian's face got closer to Glory's and embraced her into a kiss. Glory pushed him away slightly and rested one of her hands on his chest.

Her gentle smile was gone now. In less than a moment this innocent scene would be changed into the complete opposite.

Glory's long black finger nails dug through Sebastian's flesh not giving him enough time to respond in any way. His limp body fell into the grave that he once lied in. But this time he would not be able to get away so easily.

In Glory's hand was a still beating heart. It was not red and full of blood like a humans was but translucent and black empty and cold. She grimaced and dropped it into the grave after its owners.

The spade was ripped out of the ground and began digging along once again. Just like her father burring another dead goner.

THE END! Review?


End file.
